Payback's a
by Veritable-Wasteland
Summary: Three years ago, Kagome was on top of the world. That is until, Inuyasha simultaneously publicly humiliated her and broke her heart. Now, Inuyasha is back in town and Sango talks her into getting a little revenge. But it's possible that karma and regret have already dealt the hardest blows.
1. NewsFlash

Payback Is A ….

Chapter 1- (Revamped)-Newsflashes

_3 Years Earlier_

__A young dark haired girl, runs down the hall, her graduation garb covered in putrid food. As she ran she felt waves of nausea hit her as she tried to wipe the mess from her face. She made her way outside and around the corner before she fell to her knees and vomited in the grass. Sob wracked her entire body. She could see him behind her eyelids, Amber eyes mocking her. Everyone in the auditorium pointing and laughing, or looking on in shock. She punched the ground and curled into a ball on the sidewalk. She heard footfalls rapidly approaching her. She couldn't turn around to see who it was, but she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Kagome!"

**Kagome's POV**

I sat up bolt right as I heard my best friend Sango call my name.

"K.K! Where are you?" She yelled as I heard the front door slam. I sat up, pulling off my headphones, and lightly slapped my face. I wish I could sleep without reliving that day. I snapped out of my stupor, readying myself to call back to Sango. Before I could however, she was in my doorway, panting heavily. She looked like she had run for two miles straight.

"Sango? W-what happened?"

She held up one finger signaling for me to wait, and for some water. I jogged to the kitchen grabbed a glass filled it and carefully jogged back. She drank it then, handed it back to me then spoke.

"I saw Miroku."

I stared at her, my eye twitching

"You freak me out, and nearly break your neck to tell me you saw someone who exclusively dabbles in the world of STDs and thinks purely with his crotch?"

She shook her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's not just him. It's who was with him!"

I looked at her, gesturing for her to finish what she was saying.

"He was walking with Inuyasha, he's back K.K."

"Holy freakin' Batman..." I muttered, as I felt the glass slip between my fingers.

**End Chapter 1**

I know it's rather short but it's more of a teaser than anything, tell me what you think in the reviews!


	2. Heart of The Matter

Payback Is A….

Chapter 2 (ReVamped) –The Heart of the Matter

"I-Inuyasha?" I ask as I begin sweeping the glass up

"I take it by the broken glassware you're as shocked as I am."

I scoff.

"What the heck is he doing back here?" I ask after I dumping the glass into my trashcan.

Three Years Earlier…

" Oh eff my world!" A young girl with short, frizzy black hair grumbled as she tripped over her own two feet. She went face first onto the cold linoleum hallway, dropping her armful of books and papers. She groaned and looked up and around the empty hall, to see all of her papers littering the hall. She groaned again and got on to her hands and knees, grabbing them and shoving them all into one book. She was late for the second time that week. She stayed up late studying for midterms and overslept. She knew her teachers would overlook it, she was the top student in the senior class, but she still hated walking in late. She began to speed up the process and accidentally cut her finger, resulting in a high pitched whine and two nonsensical curses.

"Need a hand?" A male voice came from behind her. She whipped around to find a 6'3, young male with amber eyes looking down at her.

"Kagome. Right?"

The girl stared back at him through her thick frames, her lips tangling in her braces, as her mouth was suddenly devoid of saliva. Smiling, he bent down and picked up her papers adjusting them before placing them into her notebook for her.

"Yeah, yeah that's me."

He stood up, and extended his hand out to her. Kagome's eyes hadn't left his nicely sculpted jaw line, which was nicely framed with shoulder length silvery hair. Her eyes darted to his hand, she hesitated, eyes back to his face.

"Chill, I'm not about to hurt you."

Kagome just laughed nervously, a smile forming and dropping all within a second she took his hand. He smiled at her, helping her up

"I'm Inuyasha."

"I know." She'd have to be on drugs to not know the school's point guard as well as the third highest student in the senior class.

"You'd better hurry up you're already late."

" Right." She nods quickly, slowly taking her stuff from his hands. She gave a quick bow before running off to class. Inuyasha smirked as she ran off. He looked down and noticed he had left behind a blue folder. He picked it up and looked inside, finding her address, and other bits of personal information.

"This might be more fun than I thought." Whistling, he turned and started for class.

The Present

"Gotta watch out for the hot ones. They can be some of the most evil, sexiest beasts to walk the Earth." I say as I flop back on my bed yanking the headphones from my iPod, letting the fast paced music fill the room.

"Ok, I'm not sure if you're going into heat over there or getting angry." Sango joked. I answered her with a pillow to the face. She grabbed it and threw it back sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

" You know, this is actually a really good thing. We can maybe use this passage of time to our advantage!" A smirk danced on her lips.

" What are you talking about Song?" I sat up and looked at her. I could see the diabolical wheels spinning, her eyes squinting evilly underneath her bangs, the evil smirk had spread through her entire body now.

"Your Revenge." She smiled, her words dripping with an undertone I didn't recognize.

I got up and went into her room and began looking under her bed and through her drawers. She followed me, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" She questioned from the doorway.

"Looking for your crack pipe, because you're obviously on something!" I say standing up, and crossing my arms. She gave me a sideways look, before pleading her case again

"Come on! I know it's been 3 years but I know you. I know you're still torn up about the situation."

"If it isn't crack, maybe it's something stronger, like bath salts? No, then you'd be naked and eating my face." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Kagome, I'm being serious!" She half whined

"So am I! I really don't want anything to do with him."

"Okay, you win. For now. But I know you, K.K. I know your mind will change. This isn't over."

She walked out of the room. I sat down on her bed, my head falling into my hands. Closing my eyes, I could still picture his face that day in the hallway, that smile he flashed me. Alternating feelings of anger, sadness and irritation flowing through me.

'It's too late for revenge. It was three years ago, I'm too mature for something like that.' I thought, sighing.

Right?

**End of Chapter 2**

Thoughts and criticism welcome!


	3. Getting Down to Business

Payback is a…

Chapter 3

Decisions and Reunion

I sat on her bed a while longer, memories washing over me. I wasn't exactly 'revenge' material, but it might be nice to mess with his head a bit. That couldn't hurt right? I smacked my forehead. Everytime someone asks that on a movie or TV show the plan blows up.

"Good job, Kagome, you've doomed yourself even before the beginning." I muttered as I pushed myself off of Sango's bed.

"Sango?" I called quietly as I crept from her room. The silence was overwhelming as I entered the living room. Had she left? Suddenly she spun around in one our computer chairs scaring me, while grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd change your mind," She said with a strange Russian accent, while petting an invisible cat, then slowly placed her pinky to her mouth.

"You're cut off from my Austin Powers collection." I laughed as I pushed the chair away, sending her sailing to th opposite end of the room. She laughed too, as she kept herself from both hitting a wall and falling out of the chair.

"You say you can't hold a grudge but I know what he did is sticking to you. At the very least you can screw with his head, show him the new you." She finally said, after we regained our composure. I moved and sat on the love seat across from where she sat.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled, resting my elbow on the arm of the sofa, and placing my chin in my hand. while finding a place on the couch.

**3 Year Earlier-High School** Graduation-

"Now, please welcome your valedictorian, Kagome Higurashi." An older, balding man called in to a microphone. He stood back and joined the audience's applause

The young Kagome walked up the podium, her frizzy mass of hair now permed and wavy, yet still a bit unruly under her cap. She smiled as she took to the podium, white and brace-less teeth shinning through her still acne plagued skin. She looked out at the crowd, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka," Kagome excitedly spoke into the microphone.

Before anything more could be said, however, a loud creaking sound was heard overhead. Her smile faded as she looked up to see a bucket plummeting towards her. Before she could move make a move, she was drenched in a combination of things, including blue toilet water, chili, and expired milk. She stood frozen looking down at her self then out at the audience. The graduates erupted in laughter, all but Sango, who was already making her way to her shell-shocked friend. Kagome's eyes settle on the boy with the sunset colored eyes, and a girl with dark hair, with features similar to Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mouthed, her eyes stinging from the tears and the foodstuffs that had leaked into them

"Did you really think I would settle for a delusional bitch like you? Look at me, then yourself. Oh, and thanks for last night, earned me 50 bucks." He remarked cruelly, with a suggestive wink.

" Oh my, it looks like the janitors forgot a bag of trash." Kikyo, the girl next to him chimed in, laughing with Inuyasha. The two then shared a kiss. Sango stopped long enough, to give her a dirty look. She made a mental note to break the dumb broad's nose.

Kagome missed this last bit, as she had already thrown off her cap, making a mad dash for the exit. Sango hot on her trail.

Present

"So…" I mused while a tiny flame of anger igniting within my belly "What's your plan?"

Sango smiled as there was a tiny knock at our apartment door, she made a motion for me to follow. I followed curiously. She then opened the door to reveal a familiar face. A short ponytail of dark hair, with eyes so blue they could only be called violet. He smiled, adjusting the shades atop his head.

Miroku.

Only God knows how many times he was found on campus and off with his pants around his ankles, and some desperate or loose girl between them. I wondered how long that wall of shame was now.

"The plan starts with him."

I looked at Sango, confusion was quickly becoming my default face. When did they become friends? They shared a look of mischievousness between them, that sent a chill down my spine. Intution said run, but I'd already agreed, if only I knew I was agreeing to work with the Devil's pimp.

Dear God, what have I gotten myself onto this time?

**End Chapter 3**

Did you like it? Hope so! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far. Much Love!

Sorry it's so short. (I have homework but the story is more important than Algebra right?)


	4. Surprises

**Payback is a….**

**Chapter 4**

**Flirting, blind dates, and surprises**

"You're Kagome? My, My, the years have been very good to you." Miroku greeted me, looking me up and down like he was a hungry stray dog and I was his first steak dinner in days.

I laughed scornfully at his advances.

"Hey there slick, I've got an idea," I began. "Why don't you try this little invention called toothpaste and maybe I'll get back to you, right around the time I sprout wings and people start listening to Will Smith's music again." I gave him my best 'don't mess with me' look.

Miroku looked like he wanted to respond but Sango stepped between us.

"Come on you two, we have work to do, in case you may have forgotten so, Miroku, come in and we'll get started." Miroku stepped into our apartment, sneaking a piece of gum out of his pocket and into his mouth. I shook my head.

She directed us to the kitchen and we sat down at the table.

"So, then what's this little plan you've come up with Sango? Miroku asked.

Pleasantries and first name basis? I must have stepped into the Twilight Zone. In high school, Sango found Miroku disgusting and vile. She even went so far as to tell girl he had herpes and to stay away from him. I know time has matured us, well if you can say that as we plan to get revenge on a three year old prank, but this was too much. I'd had enough surprises and confusion for one day. I just had to ask.

"Hold up," I exclaimed, holding my hand up for her to pause. They turned to me with looks of surprise."When exactly did you two become 'besties'?"

They both half laughed at the term and Miroku gestured at Sango to explain.

"Right, well," Sango started. "After you ran off at graduation, I ran after you, little did I know Miroku had followed suit. He was the one who gave us a lift back to your place. He even went back to the school to pick up our stuff."

"Wait, you followed me out too? Why?" I looked at him suspiciously. I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to play knight in shining armor just to get into my pants.

Miroku obviously saw the look in my eye and held up a hand.

"Trust me, it's not what you think, I followed you because I was opposed to Inuyasha's plan from the beginning. I felt bad that I didn't do more to stop him from humiliating you like that."

I was surprised. Well, what do you know Dorothy, the tin man had a heart after all.

"Well, that and I thought Sango was really attractive so..." he trailed off

I felt the smile on my face drop. So much for that. I looked to Sango, who mimicked my look of disappointment, and I gestured for her to carry on.

"Well my plan is quite simple actually, we're gonna give him a dose of his own medicine as well as a side of pain."

I perked up up. "Oooh! Does this plan include any pain for him in the general groin area?"

Sango looked thoughtful for a second. "I suppose I could work that in…"

I noticed Miroku face scrunch up, obviously being thankful that this wasn't him we were scheming against.

"Okay, so back to the plan. Stage one starts tonight."

"Tonight?' I asked surprised."Isn't this a little soon?"

"Well we have to start as soon as possible we don't know if he plans to really stay in Japan or not so the quicker the better." Miroku explained.

"I guess…" I mumbled. What did that mean, exactly? Was he planning on going back to the States?

"Now then, on to tonight, the four of us are going out; Inuyasha doesn't know you're coming though all he knows is that this is a double date. You know the whole two guys go out, one guy brings a girl, who brings a girl for the other guy and-"

"I'm sure she gets the gist of 'blind double date', Sango." Miroku interrupted.

Sango gave him an evil look "Who's telling the plan here?"

Miroku just waved her off. "Please by all means, continue, excuse my rudeness." Miroku responded sarcastically.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Anywho, what you need to do Kagome, is be as flirty as you can without being annoying about it. Be mysterious, but don't be fake with it, and lastly do not, I repeat DO NOT tell him your name."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, we want him falling for a mystery girl for as long as we can." Miroku chimed in.

"Should I also leave a glass slipper behind and run away at midnight too?" I responded.

"Trust me Kagome; your Song has this entire thing planned."

"Okay, Okay, whatever you say." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Alright, that's all I'm telling you for now, Miroku, you go get Inuyasha ready, while I get this one ready."

"But wait!" I exclaimed. As they stood up, ready to put the plan into action.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What am I gonna wear?"

They just looked at me blankly then we both looked at Sango. Who all of sudden realized what I meant.

I don't wear dresses and she's two bra sizes bigger than me, and my hips were much wider than hers.

"Fuhh my life." She muttered as she pused Miroku out of the door so she could work on me.

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Where the hell is Miroku?" I growled to myself, as I looked at my watch while standing in front of my new apartment. I couldn't stand inside anymore, the stacks of boxes and half put together drove me nearly as crazy as the silence did. Silence meant I had no choice but to think, and lately thinking was the enemy. So much had happened back in the States. If I had to choose which bad memories I had to live among, I choose the ones in Japan without a second thought.

It was ten thirty and the little... humping machine, said be ready at ten. It was bad enough that I couldn't find so much as a pair of matching socks in all of those boxes, but now my best friend thought that it'd be a good idea to set me up on a blind date. We both know that me and blind dates are like the Kardashians and privacy. We apparently just don't mix.

I always wind up with the the girl with the off the wall accent and even more off the wall breath, the Michael Jackson look alike, or the really hot girl...whose front row of teeth popped out during dinner. I shuddered at the memories. Still, it was better than sitting and thinking about her.

As soon as she came into my thoughts, Miroku pulled up, grinning like a supreme dumb ass.

"Sorry I'm so late-"

WHACK!

I interrupted his excuse with a pop upside the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for forever!"

Miroku laughed "Well, my beautiful nagging wife..." he started

I looked at him evilly, he gulped and let the rest of the sentence die.

"Anyway, our dates had a bit of trouble getting to the place I had to find the address to give to them."

"So you saw my date? How much of a dog is she? "I asked as we stepped outside and I locked my door.

"What would make you think she's a dog?" Miroku asked.

"Oh come off it, you know as well as I do that whenever I get set up on these blind dates you get the goddess and I get something that not even a desperate desolate hooker in Vegas would hump." I responded as I climbed into the passenger's seat

"I think you may be in for a surprise this time."

"So she's hot?"

"Not saying that."

"So she's hideous. And please I beg you, don't tell me she has a nice personality!" I half groaned as we pulled off.

"I think you should judge for yourself."

"So not only is she ugly she's fugly."

"Fugly?"

"Fucking ugly."

Miroku just laughed at my comment as we headed for the club. For reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. I didn't know if it was going to be good or bad, all I knew, was that it was going to happen.

When we reached the club the bass of the music pounded the ground outside, the vibrations somehow settling the knot of nerves at the base of my stomach.

"So where are they?" I asked Miroku as we reached the entrance he looked around for a bit and pointed to 2 two girls. They had our backs turned to us, One had on a short black dress that hugged her hips perfectly, her hair pulled into a messy bun. The other in a black fitted skirt and shoulder revealing red dress, her hair reaching her waist in perfect waves.

So far they had passed the test from behind. I was hoping their backs matched their fronts. If my date looked like this from the back and Fred Flintstone in the face, Miroku would find himself leaving this club with one less testicle.

"How do you know it's them?"

"They said look for red and black at the entrance."

"How original." I grumbled, my voice laced with sarcasm.

Miroku ignored me. "Hey Sango!" He yelled and the two turned around and the one with the bun scurried up to him and kissed him on the cheek as the other followed behind her.

"Inuyasha this is your date." He said gesturing to the one in the black dress. She slowly walked up to me, a pleasant smile on her face. My eyes traced her silhouette as she approached. Those hips were even more amazing in motion. I just stared at her when she finally reached me. There was something about those chocolate colored eyes that was warm and familiar. My heart caught in my chest. My breath became irregular. I suddenly felt like the lead in a corny romance movie.

All I knew was she had my attention. Especially, those eyes.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. A Blind Date with a Cinderella Complex

**Payback is A…**

**Chapter 5**

**A Blind Date With A Cinderella Complex**

**_ Kagome's POV_**

As I walked up to him, I could feel my heart pound. It was like time had stood still for him. His hair was a little longer now, pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes were their same warm amber. But I had to say, no one told me he looked that good in a suit. I felt myself getting sucked back into him and mentally kicked myself. 'Focus!' I mentally scolded myself. I smiled up at him sweetly.

"So what do you say we head in now?" Sango suggested, I turned to the pair, thankful for the outside interference.

I had no idea how this date was going to go, or better yet my flirting, but I was as ready as I was going to be.

"Sounds like a plan Sango. Why don't you and I go find a table while my date wipes the drool off his face." I replied conjuring up a playful smirk. I fought my laughter as I watched Inuyasha's face turned a light shade of pink, as his hand reflexively went up to actually check for drool. I then grabbed Sango's arm and we headed into the club.

**_ Inuyasha's POV_**

I could hear Miroku snicker as I took my hand down from my face.

"What the hell is so funny?" I growled.

"Nothing, Nothing. It's just that I've only seen that color red on tomatoes."

I repeated my earlier death glare, effectively shutting him up.

"So out with it, what's wrong with her?"

"Come now Inuyasha, you can't honestly think that someone that you would drool over would have some kind of problem do you?"

"Yes I do. Looks aren't everything. So what is she, just out of rehab, jail, fresh off the funny farm what?"

"I really don't think there's anything wrong with her." Miroku pushed

"Sure, and my name's Juanita." I replied, rolling my eyes, Miroku just chuckled. We walked into the club and easily spotted the girls sitting at a table that wasn't too far from the dance floor.

"We were beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to decide to come in or not." My date yelled over the pulsating music, as we approached.

"Of course we were coming, only a complete nut would leave two beautiful girls such as yourselves right, Inuyasha?" Miroku responded as he took a seat next to his date. He flashed his so called 'charming smile' that most girls drooled over. I, on the other hand found it to look more like a cross between Hannibal Lector, and a pedophile with candy.

I shook my head at his corniness and took my seat next to my date. I looked over at her, my eyes starting at her face and working their was down to her hips, then legs. I caught myself and turned away a bit. She has all her teeth and a fantastic body. She had to have something wrong with her. Maybe she ate cats.

She looked up and over at me and smiled pleasantly, she had dimples. She flipped her hair a little then opened her mouth to speak. I braced myself for the crazy to unfold.

"I really like your eyes. They remind me of a sunset, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Uh, no-no none's ever really said that before." A compliment? Okay, she complimented me and it was even a little it doesn't disprove my cat theory.

Before she could say anymore, a waitress appeared in a tiny black skirt that would have been too short on a toddler approached.

"Hi my name Kai and I'll be your server tonight. If you need anything feel free to flag me down at anytime." She said, her head bouncing all around like a bobble head in a car, on an unpaved road. She smiled like a defective Barbie, her eyes bouncing from me to Miroku. I looked over to find Miroku's eyes fixated on 'Kai's' chest. I shook my head, the guy can't keep his brain from between his legs for longer than a minute. Apparently Sango caught where his attention had gone suddenly, and her face went from pleasant to pissed in less than ten seconds. As soon as Kai left with our orders, Miroku caught a purse with the side of his head.

"What I do?" he asked innocently. She just stared at him like she wanted to bang his head into the table.

"Oh, shut up." She said ripping into the paper in her straw and drawing a long sip, her eyes on the dancefloor.

"So, um Inuyasha is it? Would you like to dance?" My date asked.

"I don't dance." I replied flatly.

"I could teach you."

"No thanks."

She pouted a little. "Please, it'd be fun."

"Oh let loose a little and dance with her." Miroku butted in.

"I hate this song." I replied quickly, referring to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

"I'll request a slower one." My date suggested and before I could protest any further, she bounced out of her chair and strode over to the D.J., I couldn't help but watch as she walked away. Her legs were perfectly tone, maybe she did pilates. I snapped back to attention when came back. She reached her hand out for mine, as the music changed to a midtempo song. She smiled, flashing her dimples again, her eyes wide and hopeful. Her face was a hard one to say no to.

"Fine." I grumbled as I took her hand.

She led me to the dance floor and after pushing past a few people, we found a spot. She placed her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. My hands almost seemed to fit perfectly.

"You're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for." She said, her voice low.

"Thanks." I said simply.

Then she looked up at me again.

Her eyes… I couldn't help but feel like I knew them. I hated and loved the way they made me feel. I felt like I wanted to say more all of a sudden. I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. It wasn't until then that I realized I didn't get her name. I was about to ask when suddenly Sango came over and grabbed her arm. We both looked over at her in half alarm, half annoyance.

"We have to go."

"What? Why?" My date asked, one arm still around me.

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way."

She pulled my date's arm, who looked back at me apologetically as they rushed out of the door. Then Miroku came over.

"What happened?" I asked him still looking at the door the girls had just exited.

"Don't know Sango's phone rang, she answered, then something upset her and she was all ' I have to go.' So did she turn out to be a psycho after all?"

"Huh?" I realized that I was still staring at the exit.

"Your date."

"What about her?"

I turned around and noticed Miroku's face.

"You liked her."

"She was alright."

"Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes as I went over to the table and grabbed my jacket ready to make for the exit.

"Nothing." He threw his hands up in defense, a contradictory smile across his face.

I scowled at him. "That's your answer for everything isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"You're one weird kid, Miroku."

He just laughed my comment as we reached my car in the crowded parking lot and it wasn't until I was in my car ready to put the key in the ignition when I realized,

I still didn't know her name…


	6. A New Attitude

_**A New Attitude…**_

_**Kagome's Pov**_

Sango didn't let go of my arm until we arrived at the car, by then she was laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face when I grabbed you? He looked like he was going to go berserk! And I'm such a great actress I should win an Oscar, I mean seriously!" She jumped up and down outside of the car.

"Yeah... right…" I responded getting into the passenger side. Sango just stared at me from outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking out around the windows afraid that Inuyasha and Miroku would come out and see us still here.

"What are_ you_ doing?" She asked eyeing me quizzically.

"Heh?"

"This is your car, you have the keys." She eyed me suspiciously.

"I-I knew that, I wanted you to drive you to drive because um… my feet hurt." I lied quickly and held the keys up to her.

"Oh hell…"Sango groaned after eyeing me some more.

"What?" I asked trying to seem annoyed by shoving the keys at her. She took them and got into the drivers seat.

"You noticed how damn good he looked in that suit didn't you?"

"Maybe, but what does that have to do with-" I was cut off as she hit me with her purse. I turned to her with an incredulous look. "Okay, if you can't handle that thing responsibly, I'm going to take it!" I said, snathcing the purse out of her hands, rubbing the side of my head. It was one, thing to whack Miroku, but me?

"Oh, you said little dork, this is definitely going to put a cog in the machine." She muttered, shaking her head.

"What?" I was beginning to think her water, wasn't water after all.

She started the car and drove out of the club's parking lot and we started for home.

"The absent mindness, the stuttering the lying. You're falling for him again.

"No I'm not…"

"Is that so?' Sango looked me dead in the eye.

"Don't put yourself through this again Kagome."

"Through what?" I asked

"The pain he causes you. Don't be his toy. Especially with the way he was looking at you tonight, don't set yourself up like that, you know him."

I sat there for a moment and thought about what Sango said. As I stared out at the bright neon lights of Japan's nightlife, I wondered if maybe we should abort this mission ASAP.

**3 years ago… (Before graduation)**

"Kagome!"

The young Kagome turned around, her frizzy mane, whipping around. What she saw, made her stumble a little. Inuyasha was jogging up to her, waving his arm to get her attention. She was just walking down the stairs of her home, about to check the mailbox. Where did he come from?

"I-Inuyasha? How did you find my house?

"You left this in the hallway yesterday," He handed her a blue folder."Had your address in it so…"

"Oh, thank you I've really been looking all over for this." She smiled revealing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Got your braces off huh?" he asked his smile a bit too sweet.

"Y-yeah, finally, y'know?"She kept her smile on. She twiddled her thumbs nervously. She felt her mouth get dry all over again.

"So I'll see you around?"

Kagome's heart begins to pound "Y-yeah."

Did that mean he _wanted_ to see her again? She internally kicked herself for that idea. The Pope would sooner hula hoop while doing_ The Macarena._ Inuyasha started to walk off and Kagome turns to go home when he stops.

"Hey Kagome?"

She turned back and walked back to the edge of the stairs, hearing him say her name like that nearly caused her to have a stroke.

"Yeah?"

He walked back up to her and kissed her on the cheek, he flashed her a smile before turning to walk off. Kagome dropped her folder on the ground. Her eyes wide with shock.

"I think somebody spiked my juice with something, this has to be a drug trip." She muttered to herself as her hand touched where his lips were. She turned, walking back into her home in a trance.

_**The Present **_

I looked back to Sango, all my earlier fire returned. That devious little rat, had it coming to him. This time, I won't get swept up in sweet smiles and forlorn gazes. Fuhh that!

"Don't worry when I'm done with him this G.I Joe will be no more than a broken Barbie."I grinned at her wickedly.

"That's my girl." Sango smirked as we sped off for home.


	7. Motivation Rewritten

**Chapter 7: Motivation (No song pun intended)**

**Inuyasha's POV**

After a couple of hours of watching Miroku get progressively more and more drunk and be amazingly unsuccessful at scoring any numbers, we headed home. It was pretty quiet on the way. He was too busy trying to sober up, while images of my date spun around my head. I didn't know much about who she was, or what kind of person she might be, but her body, especially in that dress...

"I don't know whether to be scared or amazed." Miroku cut my thoughts off

I was confused and annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about now, Idiot Boy?"

"You're actually thinking, and from the looks of your face, of your date."

"I am not."

"Thinking about your date or thinking at all, cuz I've gotta tell you, I don't think I'm too comfortable being driven by an airhead." He slurred, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

" Just shut up Miroku."

"Ah, then the thoughts are of your date."

I looked at him evilly out of the corner of my eye hoping that maybe he'd take a hint. He looked and me and let out a giggle. I guess a drunk Miroku equals a dumb one. I sighed.

"Shut up Miroku."

"Really now you can't be mad at me over your own nasty thoughts. I'm thinking you should have done her right there on the dance floor, her dress was probably short enough. Oooh! I know what you wanted, you wanted to bring her back her to the car and get it...DOGGY STYLE! Oooh, so nasty" He exclaimed, while dancing making raunchy thrusting movements that made me choke on my own spit.

I practically swerved into the next lane, causing some profane language and hand gestures from the other drivers on the road.

"What the hell would make you say some foolishness like that? And while I'm driving! Do you want to die tonight?" I yelled, nearly lunging over into his seat to kill him. He looked at me and laughed out a hearty laugh.

"Dunno if you're freakin' out because I'm right, or because you're mad you didn't do it."

I growled and jumped at him. He held up his hands again.

"Okay, okay, so maybe your mind wasn't there," He smiled. "But you are thinking about her."

I wanted to protest, keep up the façade that she had no effect on me during our short meeting. It was apparent that idea had failed already. I sighed as I pulled into the driveway of our apartment building. I shut off the car and looked over at him.

"How obvious exactly?" I asked, feeling defeated.

"Very."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I felt weird about this whole night from the very beginning, now here I was, dazed and confused, all over some chick whose name I didn't even know. I was beginning to think that fake chested waitress slipped something in to my drink. I supposed while my dignity had already taken a blow, I might as well ask.

"Do you know her name?" I looked down the up at Miroku who just looked at me with this weird expression.

He shook his head, as he opened the car door. "I'll try to find out from Sango though."

I nodded in acceptance of his plan. I didn't know what the hell this feeling was. I knew this woman for only fifteen minutesand she was screwing with my head. Part of me even felt guilty for not knowing, which was really the icing on the cake. What the fuck is this? I began walking to the entrance.

Miroku was right behind me he grabbed my shoulder with this oddly giddy look on his face

"I've gotta plan!"

I moved back and shoved his drunken ass off of me. Maybe his drinks were spiked too.

"What are you jabbering about now?" I asked tiredly as we walked into the apartment.

"The two of them share an apartment over on the eastside. How about we 'surprise' them tomorrow?"

He knew where she lived? How long had he known Sango anyway? Wait, Sango, why did that name sound so familiar? Miroku trampled on my chain of thought.

"So what do you say?"

"I guess."

"Come on Inuyasha It'll be great, you and her all alone in her room…" Miroku trailed off

I Pushed him away with disgust but at the same time trying not to laugh. "You are the weirdest most perverted dumbass I've ever known!"

"But that's all the reason to love me." He elbowed me

" I wouldn't go that far and if touch me again tonight and I'm going to dislocate that shoulder. You didn't get laid and you're drunk, I'll be damned if you try to make me your consolation prize" I threatened.

"Note taken." He laughed as he made his way into his room.

**Kagome's Pov**

As soon as I walked through the door I flopped onto the sofa face first.

"God, my feet are killing me!" Sango groaned and sat right on top of me. My face sank further into the cushions.

"Get your big butt off of me!"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you, you make quite the cushion."

"We'll see about that" I jumped up and Sango fell over onto the floor laughing

The loud ring of her cell, cut into our laughter, she crawled over to her phone which sat discarded on the floor and answered it

"Miroku?" I asked.

"Yep," She mouthed at me. She then held up her finger signaling for me to wait a minute, before she walked into her room leaving me alone on the couch. I let out a long breath and closed my eyes.

He really did look the same. I felt the corners of my mouth curl into a half smile, our fourth date and he didn't know me. Part of me wished that he had recognized me, then maybe that would signify that I meant something to him. Optimistic thinking can really bring you down sometimes.

**3 years ago…**

Stars filled the night sky and a breeze ruffles Kagome's skirt as they made their way up the stairs to her home.

"I had fun." Kagome smiled, still holding onto his arm. It was their third real date, not counting the ohter times they'd spent hanging out. Tonight it was dinner and a movie, Kagome was beyond elated. He had been a perfect gentleman, opening doors, refusing to let her spend any of his money.

"Me too." Inuyasha smiles at her gently takes Kagome chin, lifting it to give her a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back, pushing her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You want to come in?" She asked, her heart beating wildly. She knew what might happen if he said yes, and how much it could hurt if he refused.

"Aren't your parents…?"

She shook her head.

"Out of town."

She smiles he does the same she leads him into her home and slides her shoes off.

"Nice place." He complimented as he took his shoes off and stepped into her home. It was bigger than it looked from the outside. The wall was lined with pictures of her and her family. He smirked at a picture of her as a toddler, her face covered with cake, grinning from ear to ear.

She thanked him as she walked away to sit her purse down on a chair. With her back was turned,He walked up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, catching her by surprise. He moved her ponytail over and kissed her neck. Kagome immediately felt her body tense up, goosebumps spreading over her skin. No one had ever held or kissed her like this. Inuyasha noticed this and stopped.

"You okay?" He asked turning her around.

She smiled again, and leaned in to kiss him, silent verification for him to continue. He moved from her lips, leaving gentle kisses down her jawline to her neck to her collarbone. Kagome's knees were beginning to feel like jelly, he leaned her against a wall, his lips never disconnecting from her body. His hands began to trail up her shirt and he unhooked her bra. Her soft skin felt amazing as they made their way to her breasts. She let out a small moan as they connected. He picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Which way is your room?" He asked breathlessly. He hadn't expected her to make him feel so...he didn't even know what it was.

Kagome pointed down the hall, to where her room was. Still carrying her, they made their way to her room. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her again before going and closing the door.

**Present Day**

****I sat up, trying to shake the memory from my head. If only I knew then what I knew now. I leaned my head onto the arm of the sofa, trying to chase out those memories with thoughts of food. Sango and I left before we ever got anything to eat. I got up to go look around for dinner. Just as I made my way to the kitchen, Sango ran out of her room flustered. She looked at me stunned.

"What? What's up?" I asked walking up to her.

"We have some real trouble."

"Is everything okay?"

She shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Kikyo."

My heart sank. I really wish I had a cup to break.

**End of Chapter 7**

**If there's anyone who may have read the first version of this, yes I did extend the "love scene" The first time I wrote this I was like 16 and was just throwing out something I'd seen on TV. Now, at 20 and a little...ehhh... "experienced" (Don't give me that look...lol) I tried to make it a bit more adult. Tell me what you think, and even if you didn't read the first, still give me your thoughts! **


	8. Return of the Devil

I felt sick. Shaking my head I walked over to the sofa and sat down. I could see her in my mind's eye, pointing at me with a smug smile on her face. God knows how bad I just want to take her hair and just swing her around and around. I couldn't believe this. There must have been some kind of reenactment of the worse day of my life, coming up and no one gave me the memo to run. I looked up at Sango.

"Kikyo? Is she with Inuyasha?" I suddenly felt the blood drain from my face.

Sango walked over and plopped down next to me, an unreadable look on her face.

"I'm not sure, Miroku was telling me what was up when he heard Inuyasha curse, he looked out the window and saw her getting out of a taxi." She rubbed her temples.

"Is he sure it was her, I mean, it could have been anyone right?." I said desperately wishing it was just some random female with the wrong address.

"Positive," Sango sighed and leaned back, propping her feet up."This puts a HUGE dent in our plans."

"Maybe I should go over there and make sure." I got up off of the sofa and headed for the door.

Sango was on my heels, and blocked my path.

"No way Missy, if you go over there and get caught, you're going to have to explain how you got there. Then he might mistake you for a stalker, which could really screw things up! Or what if Kikyo, sees you and actually recognizes you?" she shook her head "It's much too risky."

I pouted. She had a good point, the last thing I want to do is mess up the mission. Even more than that, I wanted to avoid Kikyo at all costs. I'd gone 22 years without a catfight, I wanted to keep the record. I crossed my arms, and walked away from the door. What was she doing there?

"How is the plan even going to work now with Kikyo gumming up the works. You know how that bitch is when it comes to him. If she finds out about me, and doesn't recognize me, she'd still try to ruin my life."

I stopped pacing long enough to see Sang eyeing me suspiciously.

"Did you just curse?"

"Eh… maybe. But that's not the point here!" I whined, stomping my foot.

"All right, all right calm down. Don't go all raging bull on me." She leaned against a wall and went into a thought induced trance.

I sat on the arm of the chair. Maybe if I just pushed her into a well everything would be fine. Wait, where would I find a well? Fail. Arsenic? I heard if you give it to people in small doses kills them without a trace. Oh God, Am I really getting that twisted right now? I shook away my homicidal thoughts to hear Sango's newest revelation.

"You had sex with Inuyasha in high school." She gasped.

I fell off the sofa. That's the conclusion she came to just from me cursing and stomping? She just made Sherlock Holmes look like an amateur. I got up off the floor and tried to breathe normally.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"I always had my suspicions, but I thought 'Oh, no, K.K is much to innocent for that. All this time and you never told me?"

"I- I ...di-didn't really...know how." I felt my entire face burn.

I always intended to tell her but I just couldn't find the moment, the words. Especially after what happened at graduation, I thought she'd think less of me, call me stupid. I sat down on the floor cross-legged, my eyes glued to the floor. She was the only real friend I've ever had, if she turned on me...

"Kagome? Oh, K.K." She got on the floor and crawled over to me. She threw her arms around me.

"You should never be afraid to tell me anything, you're my sister, not to mention my favorite nerd." She pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back, and her smile twisted into something mischievous.

"Soooo... How was it?" she moved her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

My face burned again "Sooooong!" I pushed her away, laughing.

"What? I just wanted to know was it 'Bow Chicka Wow' or 'Womp'. It helps the scheme of things you know." She laughed.

I just looked away from her, I was sure my face was going to spontaneously combust.

"That good huh?" She shook her head. "I always knew there was an underlying reason you were so hurt. If had just been a few dates you would have bounced back in no time, but this, is just on another scale. How could he do that to you?" Sango's face had turned serious, her tone dark.

"He's heartless." I responded flatly.

"You sure you want to stick with this idea?"

"Yeah, why?

"Well two big reasons: one, you got freaky with our target and Madame Forehead is back."

Sango went over to the sofa and sat down I kept my place on the floor. I mulled over everything that had happened. When an atomic bomb hit, it really does wipe out everything in it's path.

"Miroku said you definitely left your mark on him. It would be quite interesting if we played on Déjà vu." She said, looking over at me. "Maybe we could raise the stakes a little."

"What do you mean?" I crossed my legs and looked over at Sango, eyes wide like a kindergartner during story time.

"Do to him, what was done to you."

I looked at her confused, before finally I caught on. We both had devious smiles.

"Public Humiliation." We said in unison.

"It's perfect!" I responded

"I need to call Miroku….Oh crap I hung up in Miroku's face when we told me about Kikyo!" Sango jumped up frantically and ran into her room to get her phone.

I just laughed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I had that sinking feeling you get when you do something wrong, and know it's just a matter of time before you get caught. I tried to conjure up some that past anger and pain to counteract it, but it wouldn't come. It felt like I was still in high school. I was still that clumsy girl with untamed hair, and thick glasses. All this time had passed but I was still an outcast, still unloved. I rolled onto my side and covered my face with a pillow.

"Inuyasha, you really suck."

**Inuyasha's ****POV**

"Stupid Miroku and his damned ideas." I muttered angrily as I began unpacking boxes. I couldn't sleep after seeing Kikyo and that broad from the club was still stuck in my mind as well. I leaned up against a nearby wall and close my eyes and tried to breathe and erase her from my mind.

_"I really like your eyes they remind me of a sunset…"_

Who the hell says sappy shit like than anyway? I shouldn't be so stuck on her like this. I unpacked my clothes and began hanging them in the closet. And what the hell was Kikyo doing here? Last time I saw her she was clinging to arm, begging me not to leave. I might need to start using more fabric softener, because problems were beginning to cling to me like lint. It was only a matter of time before she showed up. I tossed the now empty box out of my room and started on my desk supplies, when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell rings a doorbell at 1:30 in the morning." I grumbled, kicking the empty boxes out of my way. I swung the door open, already sure of who it was. As I saw her face, I felt every muscle in my body tighten.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Karma

**Chapter 9: Karma**

I stood at the door a moment longer and just stared at her. I knew it.

"Kikyo. What the hell are you doing here?" I glared at her, but she didn't so much as flinch.

Beaming, she threw her arms around me and squeezed me. I felt waves of confusion cover me. She must have eaten paint chips before she came here.

"I was going to come earlier but I lost my nerve. I'm so happy to see you."

My brain had kicked back into high gear now. Happy to see me, huh? I ripped myself from her embrace and stood back. I clenched my jaw.

"Get out." I went to open the door, but she stuck her foot in front of it, and gave me a hard look.

"Can't you just hear me out?" She begged.

I moved her foot and moved her towards the door, she wriggled out of my grasp and spun behind me. She smiled, proud of herself. I stepped back and closed my eyes. I was running low on patience.

"If you won't go, I will." I turned to walk out of the door, She reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt

Her smile had melted, her brow furrowed.

"Why are you always running away? I'm trying to make amends here and all you can do is run and hide like you always do."

I felt my anger flare up. "Look, why don't you just go. I said all I needed to say to you back in The States."

"Why are you getting so upset with me?"

"Why? Maybe it's because you're a lying conniving cheating little-" I held my tongue.

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" She sucked her teeth.

"Oh, gee, well I don't know, maybe because you fucking cheated on me?" How did I not realize how delusional she was before?

"A small indiscretion and you can't overlook it?"

"Overlook it? What the fuck? We were engaged Kikyo! I put a fucking ring on your finger and you cheated. I'm thankful I found out before I married your ass!" I spat at her, clenching my fist.

"You're overreacting." She mumbled, crossing her arms walking further into the apartment. "What's the real problem?"

"The real problem is you, Kikyo. You lied to me about who you were, about everything you felt."

"I never lied to you about anything like that." She tried to defend herself.

"You never lied? Oh, now that's a good one." I scoffed, for some reason I felt a pang of guilt. She may not have been the only liar in this relationship, but I never betrayed her like this.

"I didn't, you're the one who broke my heart."

"What the hell do you use your head for? Storage space? You keep cupcakes in there or something?" I asked amazed at how she was making herself the victim.

"Why are you being so mean?" she pouted.

"You made me believe you were someone you weren't."

"I never-" She began but I cut her off.

" Don't start with that bullshit, you slept with a woman for God's sake and now you're trying to defend what you did!" I yelled a little too loudly. I could hear the neighbors make "oohing" noises against the wall. We had gotten loud and the neighbors had front row seats to the train wreck of the year.

"Mind your own business!" She yelled to them.

"We would if you'd shut up!" A disembodied voice yelled back.

I wanted to laugh and then to tear everything apart. Somebody needed to be punched but I couldn't figure out who. I came back to forget about Kikyo and her relentless cloud of bullshit. And she followed me back to Japan. I don't know why I thought I'd be safe here. She had changed, she wasn't the girl I adored senior year, now she was a crazy ass woman. I must have really overlooked the expiration date on this, because when it went sour, it went fast.

"It was a one time thing." She whispered.

"Kikyo this is really pointless so if you could please just leave." I went for the door one more time.

"But I love you."

"If you did, you wouldn't have done what you did so please, just leave."

"Don't act like you're the only one hurt here. I know you compare me to her!" She walked up to me, her face inches from mine. " Don't deny it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I shifted uncomfortably and moved back.

"I know you compare me to that bitch." She whispered, her words dripping with jealousy.

I shook my head, and waved her away, stepping away from her. I was getting a headache. I suddenly wanted to go to bed. I wanted to throw her out and sleep until the problems faded.

"Kikyo, please leave." I wanted her out of my face, my home, this country. The more distance the better. Maybe I could tie her up and stow her in the cargo bay of the next plane to Arizona.

"I can't do that." She replied, her voice shaky.

I groaned. "Why the hell not?"

She looked at me her eyes now watery. She went from ready to kill, to looking like a broken little girl. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Don't give me any of that, just answer the question or go." I growled getting more annoyed.

She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She looked back at me, tears now rolling down her face.

"I-I'm pregnant."

I stopped in my tracks and spun around to look at her. I knew she felt and looked a little heavier but I thought she had just gotten fatter or something. The words finally sunk in. I stepped back and just stared at her.

"Fuckin' A..." I fell onto the sofa, and everything seemed to go black.

**Kagome's POV**

The next morning I woke up and got out of bed feeling liberated, the heart to heart with Sango last night made my shoulders feel a million times lighter. I jumped into the shower, my radio blasting music as I sang along to the lyrics. I had no idea, what was going to happen today, but I was sure I was ready for anything. I dried my hair just enough so it would dry in loose waves. I put on a few touches of make up and finally stepped into an cream colored sundress with ruffles. Oh, Inuyasha, I may look innocent today, but you don't even know. I smirked to myself, finally satisfied with my appearance, I bounced around my room, singing along to the music still. Sango came into my room with two glasses of orange juice.

"Wow someone seems happy." She mused, as she handed me a glass.

"Don't you knock anymore?" I joked, while picking up rejected outfits from off of the floor.

"No, not really." She sat in my chair, sticking her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes and Sango reached into my drawer for a piece of gum and began chewing it anxiously. I looked at her knowingly. She had a weird habit of chewing gum and drinking orange juice when there was something on her mind.

"Okay, you're doing one of your weird things, what's going on?" I dumped my clothes in the hamper and sat on my bed, facing her.

"Nothing." She said, her voice a little too high.

"Liar."

"I am not!." She looked offended.

I put my hand on my hip.

"Ok, you win," She relented. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about Kikyo being here. I mean, what could possibly make her want to come into town out of the blue like this."

"How do you know it's out of the blue, it could have been a planned visit."

Sango shook her head, then went into another one of her trances. Her eyes grew wide, and she stopped mid chew.

"K.K.?"

"Hmm?" I took a sip of my orange juice. If she was going to drop another bomb on me I needed something to get me ready.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo left for California together, did they not?"

I hadn't thought about that. I nodded.

"But not only did he come back, but he came back missing something very vital." She continued.

I tried to follow her train of thought, but Inuyasha left right after graduation. I remember that because we both had had taken two years worth of college credits, a school in California offered us a full ride as well as a job. We'd be making money and our Bachelor's at the same time. I backed out at the last minute opting to go to to school here in Japan instead for obvious reasons. Kikyo tagged along with him, she had no interest in going to college, it's not like she really had the grades to get it anyway. But that can't be what she means. I dug deeper and nearly spilled my juice when it hit me.

"They left engaged." I gasped.

"But last night there was no ring and he's out on a date." She gave an inquisitive look.

"So what happened in California?" I had totally blocked out his engagement to Kikyo. I remember nearly being ready to leave my room, when Sango gave me the news. It condemned me to my bed for an extra week.

"I'm thinking we should ask Miroku." She suggested, getting up to go into the other room.

"Why don't you just put the dude on speed dial already?" I joked. I had a feeling she just really wanted an excuse to call him. I had overheard some of their phone conversation and it was pretty obvious that the two had developed crushes on each other.

"Shaddup!" She yelled from the other room.

I laughed at her and just sat on my bed and drank my juice. I'd bet my right sock that he probably just got bored with her and tossed her to the side like he did with me. I doubt he ever really loved her in the first place, I mean look at what the guy did to me. I finished my juice and was about to take the cup to the kitchen, when Sango came back in scratching her head.

"What's up Song?"

"Miroku said he had big news and they were coming over and just hung up."

"They?"

Sango nodded.

"You think the two of them"

Sango shrugged. "He said Kikyo and Inuyasha had a big fight and that he would tell me more when he saw me. He said the plan was in some serious jeopardy."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I could feel the lifted weight coming back. I turned and looked out of the window, Doubt was running up, threatening to take me down again.

"Today's gonna be one heck of a day isn't it?" I asked.

"Sure looks like it." Sango threw her arms over my shoulders guiding me into the living room to await their arrival.

**End of Chapter**** 9**


	10. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 10**

Truth Hurts

Kagome's POV

"How long will it be before they get here?" I asked Sango. as we sat on the couch. An hour had passed, and the butterflies in my stomach felt like they had began to fight to the death. My foot kept bouncing up and down and when it wasn't, I was in the kitchen opening the fridge, just to count the number of sodas.

"Shouldn't be too long when I called he said they were about to head out." She answered, her eyes glued to the TV.

I waited for her to say something to quell my nerves but instead she just kept her eyes on the screen. I turned away from her, and walked into my room and stood by the window looking out. I had this overwhelming urge to see him, I had felt the same thing before our date. Sometimes I wish I could slap some common sense into myself, but I'm pretty sure that's the kind of behavior that gets you put into an asylum. I looked up and noticed there was a shadow over me. I looked towards the sun, there were no clouds. I turned and jumped back when I saw Inuyasha standing behind me.

"Inuyasha? Good grief, you scared me." My hand flew to my chest.

I looked up at him and he just stood there, hands shoved down his pockets, looking past me. I could see there were bags under his eyes. I stepped a bit closer.

"Hey." His tone was flat. I had to wonder what kind of fight they hadto make him look like this.

"Is Miroku here as well?" I asked peeking around him.

" He's in the room with Sango." His voice was quiet and unsure

"Are you okay?"

"Define what you mean by okay." He half scoffed.

"Uh… do you want to sit down?" I gestured toward the chair in front of my computer.

He plopped down in the seat, his zombie stare still in place.

"What's wrong with you?"

He laughed sarcastically. "What isn't wrong with me?"

I had never seen him look like this before. I walked over to him, carefully beding down to his eye level

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to be here." He stood up, making me stumble backwards. I felt confused.

"Then why'd you come here?"

"Miroku wouldn't shut up unless I got in the car."

I grabbed his arm.

"Talk to me." I gave a small smile.

"You don't care."He scoffed and jerked his hand away, taking a step away from me. I looked at hims, shell shocked. It had less to do with the fact that he tossed me aside and more to do with his expression. He looked like he was near tears. Guilt and sympathy punched me in the chest.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked. Talk to me." I responded softly.

He huffed rubbed the lower half of his face, looking away from me. As he did I saw Sango, peek around the corner and gesture for me to come to her. I gave a curt nod and turned back to Inuyasha as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Just sit down for a second and I'll be right back okay?"

He flopped back into the chair like someone had pulled the strings on a puppet. I walked out of my room and scuttled to where she and Miroku were. They looked like they had delved deep into conversation, so I discreetly picked up a pillow and threw it at them. They half glared at me as I walked in.

"So anyone know why he's in there looking like someone killed his best friend?" I asked in a hushed voice, pointing back towards the room.

Miroku looked at me in alarm.

"Calm down, it's just a figure of speech." Sango assured him.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"You sure you're ready because this is some twisted stuff." Miroku answered.

"Well tell me, he's not talking to me. The guy's near tears in there."

"Seriously? Did you take a picture?" Sango joked.

Miroku and I gave her an evil look.

"I kid, I kid." She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"Well they did break up, about a 4 months ago. You see, while we were in America we were living in San Diego California, and the company went on a trip, half business half pleasure. A few days before he left he and Kikyo had this huge fight after he caught Kikyo hanging around a bar without her ring, flirting with a bunch of guys."

"Oh Gosh."

"Yeah, it gets worse. They decided that it was something to settle after he came back from his trip, but agreed they needed a little space so Kikyo stayed behind while he went to LA. The deal was settled quicker than he anticipated, so he thought he would surprise her by coming back early, so they could patch things he got there, he was the one in for the real surprise. He caught her in their bed with two women."

"You can't be serious? So Kikyo's bisexual?" I asked my head turning from Sango to Miroku and back again

"More like Trysexual, she'll try anything once." Miroku scoffed.

Sango and I shook our heads. "Finish the story dingus." she insulted him giving him a side eye.

"Right then last night, Kikyo popped up on our doorstep and they argued a while before she finally told him she was pregnant."

I stood there speechless. Mr. Popularity's life wasn't so perfect anymore. I looked back towards the room. It was like karma had already done the work for me. I was beginning to feel like carrying out the plan would be like kicking a wounded dog while he's down.

"I guess Payback really is a bitch huh?" Miroku added.

"What?" I felt a bit lost.

"He destroyed you in high school and now Kikyo's destroyed him."

"That may be true but I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, I mean yeah, he ripped my freaking soul out, but this isn't what I wanted." I felt like I needed to sit down.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango cooed, hugging me.

"Kagome?" A male voice said from behind us.

Sango and I froze. She looked up, and she slowly stepped back. She looked like a teen caught while leaving a flaming bag of crap on a porch. I slowly turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"That's where I know you from." He muttered.

I had no clue what to say.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome just stood there staring back at me. Miroku and Sango, tiptoed past me, leaving us alone.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough, to know how petty you all are, trying to get me back for something that happened three years ago. Why don't you grow up and learn to let things go?"

She held up her hand and laughed.

"Let it go? Do I need to give you a recap on what you did?"

"No, thanks I was there. I stick with my earlier conclusion. You're petty!" I couldn't believe this. First Kikyo and now Kagome. Is every woman I've ever been with going to pop up this week? She stepped up to me.

"Why did you do it?" She crossed her arms, waiting.

"It was a bet, me and a bunch of guys made a wager that you were too smart to get seduced and humiliated by me. I didn't think you were dumb enough to actually fall for me, but it turns out it was easier that I thought."I let the words run out, feeling ashamed that I actually treated her like that. She was right about one thing, I owed her an apology, but she wouldn't be getting it right now.

She blinked. "So I was just some kind of game?"

"When you put it that way of course it sounds bad." I winced, feeling some of the anger subside.

"It doesn't matter how you PUT it, it still sounds bad!" She yelled.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're right excuse me for being pissed off at the guy that pretended to love me, fucked me, then humiliated me at our graduation. A day, that was supposed to be one the happiest days of my life."She growled.

She pushed me unexpectedly, causing me to stumble backwards. It's official, Miroku is banned from setting up on dates, this girl was about to go Hulk on me.

"So what were you planning to do? Destroy me? Make me cry? You'll have to come better than a little, 'hidden identity' game" I spat.

"Okay I'll admit two wrongs don't make a right, but I never carried out my plan because, I have a heart, you're just an unfeeling bastard." She yelled getting on to my face again.

"No, you didn't carry out your plan, because you got caught!"I said, challenging her by getting even closer.

"You know what? My plan was dumb," She got closer, our faces mere centimeters away. "I don't know why I thought it work, to break a heart, there has to be one in place." She pushed me again, this time I was ready for it and stood my ground. She turned to walk away, but stopped and turned to me again.

" You know, I don't feel as bad anymore. If Payback's a bitch, and revenge is sweet, then Kikyo is one of the sweetest bitches I've ever known. Next time you see her, tell her after the baby's born I want to buy her a drink. Oh, and by the way I personally hope that you burn in hell while wearing gasoline boxers." She said through clenched teeth. She made a move like she was going to punch me but instead, growled in frustration and stormed out the front door.

I stared after her. I had always pictured seeing her again, but I can say with a hundred percent certainty, I never thought it would go this horribly wrong. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. I was hoping to see her smile again, something right from all this fuckery. My head hurt, I was tired of arguing with people. I sighed, and leaned against the wall. I swear I'm a natural born fuck up.

**End of Chapter 10  
**


	11. Just Be Honest

**Chapter 11- Just Be Honest About It**

**Kagome's POV**

****I stormed through the door, fists clenched. I turned and kicked the wall next to the door.

"Ow, ow bad idea." I whimpered, while nursing my foot.

I angrily limped away from the apartment to the car, only to realize I didn't have the keys. I groaned and leaned up against the car before sliding to the ground. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe the way he talked to me. Part of me had hoped that what transpired between us back then was more than just a stupid bet. I felt my eyes begin to sting. I held my head up and looked towards the sky, I wasn't going to cry, not out here, not over him.

"Kagome!" I heard his voice. I ducked down further on the ground and prayed he didn't see me. He walked over to where I was and looked down at me.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. My luck was uncharacteristically horrible today. I rolled my eyes and sat up, looking up at him, hoping couldn't see I was hurt. "What do you want now?"

"W-why are you down there." He asked, backing up a little.

"I was hiding." I confessed. I got up and brushed my dress off. I was done lying, it hadn't done anything to help me thus far. "What do you want with me?" I repeated, trying to conjure up some attitude.

"Honestly, I don't know," He replied, looking to the ground "Something just told me to follow you so I did."

"Something like guilt?" I crossed my arms. He shrugged and got quiet. "If you're done, I'm going now." I started to leave

"Hold up," He called, reaching out and grabbed my forearm.

"WHAT?" I snapped and whipped around. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want him near me. I was his quick payday after all. I felt nauseous. I was ready to give him a real verbal lashing until I saw his expression.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He looked me in the eye and I could tell he meant it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I replied, my resolve waning.

"I know it doesn't. I just wanted you to know I really am. What I did back then was dumb and I'm sorry." He dropped his gaze and looked down to the ground.

"I'm glad you know that, but it doesn't change anything, Inuyasha. What you did back then, two words doesn't fix anything. It isn't like you stepped on my foot, or bumped into me. I loved you back then. I really thought, you loved me too." I felt my eyes begin to burn again, my chest tightened. I looked over at the car, tracing the lines of the rear-view window.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

This time I wanted her to push me, hit me, call me heartless. Anything would have been better than seeing this expression on her face. She looked so damn broken. I reached out to touch her but she jerked back.

"I should go back." She said, but didn't move. It was now or never, if I let her go now, I doubt I'd have another chance to tell her what I wanted her to know.

"No you shouldn't." She looked up at me, her eyes cloudy.

"Kagome," I took a breath. "There's so much you don't know about high school."

She cocked her head to one side.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I lied, well not really well a little but…" Damn it all, the words weren't coming out right, or at all for that matter.

"Quit stuttering and start explaining." She said anxiously

I sighed. "Maybe we should go back to the apartment." I stalled. I hoped in the time it took us to get up there, I'd have the right words. I just had to be honest. Honest, right, that's about as easy for me as a dog laying an egg.

She nodded in agreement.

As we walked to the apartment, I noticed how some people watched us, whispering about her running from me. Buncha nosy spinsters, it's bad enough we had them at my place. Can't two people fight in peace in this city?When we got back inside Sango and Miroku quickly turned from whatever they were doing to us.

"Ah, I see some peace has been restored." Miroku remarked, as we walked in.

I rolled my eyes at him, Kagome ignored him and gestured for me to follow her to her room. I realized that my stalling hadn't helped at all. The words were nowhere to be found. I blame the nosy old people.

She sat on the corner of her bed, she pointed to the computer chair, and I sat down in it backwards.

"Now explain." She stated.

"Okay, well I didn't lie exactly; I just didn't tell you everything." I paused

"Like…" She added impatiently.

"Me dating you really was a bet at first and you were just a way to make some quick money,"

"I was really hoping this was going to sound better."

I ignored her comment and took a deep breath. I was going to tell her this time.

"But after I realized who you were underneath that fuzzy hair and bifocals, it started getting harder and harder to keep up with what was real and what was faked. My relationship with Kikyo started to feel like a farce. I thought that if I proposed to Kikyo that it'd be easier, and it was," She slightly cringed. "For a while."

"For a while?"

I exhaled loudly, God, she asked a lot of questions. Can't she just connect the dots? I got up and turned the chair around so that I was sitting in it the right way.

"A-Am I the reason you moved?" She asked scooting down on the bed until she was closer.

I shrugged

"You owe me an explanation." She sounded more like she was begging rather than demanding.

I ran my hand through my hair. Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I had done to you. After a while I…started…missing you…" I struggled with the words as the emotions from the past began coming up like bile.

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome asked in an almost hopeful tone.

Right then Kikyo's face flashed in my mind, and I knew it wouldn't be right. If I hurt her again she would really never talk to me again.

"Nothing." I replied flatly, turning my back to her.

"Nothing? That doesn't sound like nothing."

"You heard me I'm saying nothing." I stood up to leave. Why did I open my big mouth?

"Don't you walk out of here!" She marched up to me hands on her hips. She almost looked funny. Though I was sure if I laughed she'd probably kick me in the shin.

"What the hell do you want from me?" This is exactly why being truthful sucks. It always brings up more questions that are to hard to answer.

"What are you bipolar? One second you're acting all normal and talking to me like a human and now you're acting like a-a spaz monkey!"

I looked at her and blinked. I forgot how weird things came out of her mouth when she got flustered. I fought the urge to smile.

"What the hell is a spaz monkey?"

"I-I don't know exactly, but you sure are acting like one." She reinforced weakly.

"Wow, so I'm guessing in all the books you've ever read in your life you couldn't find a better insult than spaz monkey?" I started to chuckle. I couldn't help it, between the insult and the look on her face and her stance, I couldn't take her seriously.

She blushed. "Leave me alone you got me all mad and I couldn't think straight." She pouted a little before laughing with me.

"Suddenly her face got serious and she looked me in the eye.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because the truth fucks everything up."

"Or maybe it's all the lies that you keep stacking. You can only stack so much before it all falls down."

"It's complicated." I ran my hand through my hair. She did have a point, if I hadn't pulled that bucket to save face, I wouldn't be in this dilemma.

"No you're just making it that way." She was getting frustrated.

I couldn't look at her and broke eye contact. She moved so that I had to look her in the eye.

"Just tell me." She whispered. She already knew what I was trying to say. She already knew it, I could see it. She just wanted to hear it. She reached out and took my hand, and moved closer. She looked so fragile. It wasn't until now that I realized how beautiful she was. Hell, she was cute 3 years ago but now she was breathtaking. Can't tell her that though. I reached out my free hand and touched her face. I moved until there was nothing more than an inch between our faces.

"You want me to finish the story? You want the truth? Fine, here it is." I closed the space between us and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck, mine going around her waist. It was like getting into a time machine, back to that perfect night we spent in her room. I didn't want to let her go.

"INUYASHA!" A shrill voice cried out. We jerked away from each other, and turned to see Kikyo, standing in the doorway. It was quite clear, that she was incredibly pissed off.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Frustration Nation

Chapter 12: Frustration Nation

I'm not sure if anyone out there is still reading this story or not, but after all these years, I'm back! & after a couple English and Fiction classes I've realized how bad this story kinda is in terms of plot and typos, but I'm going to finish it. Get at me in the reviews and tell me what you think and get ready for one hell of a chapter. (SN: Although I know there are better ways to switch POV and Flashback now, I'm going to keep with the current ways since I've already started it that way)

**Kagome POV**

I could feel Kikyo's eyes boring through my soul, if looks could kill, I estimate I was brutally murdered and resurrected only to be killed again…about eight times. I looked to Inuyasha who still had his hands around my waist. I slapped the inside of his arms. He yelped a little but got the hint and backed away. Kikyo walked into the room slowly, making her way to us, her eyes never moving from me. She smirked at me cruelly.

"Kagome Higurashi," She spat, "Three years and I can still smell the spoiled milk, you're still the same pathetic whore you were back then, time changed nothing, did it?"

I felt my heart speed up and my fist clench. I wanted to say something, but Inuyasha beat me to it.

"Back up, Kikyo and leave her alone."

She looked at him for a second, a pout on her lips before glaring back at me. "Now, Now, my little Inu, is that anyway to talk to the mother of your child?"

I dropped my fist, my heart going down with it. I looked to Inuyasha, and suddenly everything he said before made perfect sense. I turned to him, my emotions churning and rising like a soufflé. Anger won, and before I knew it, my hand cracking like a whip across his face.

"I really don't, I just- ugh!" I stalked off and out of the apartment, this time making sure my keys were in my hand.

**Inuyasha POV**

My hand went to my face, and I stared at Kagome as she left.

"What the fuck…just happened?"

I could see Kikyo, steam practically coming from her ears; I grabbed her as she began to go after Kagome. She wrenched her arm from me and started after her again, I grabbed her again, pulling her back.

"Leave her alone."

Kikyo stared at me, anger turning into a blank stare.

"So you're defending that piece of shit?"

"The only piece of shit around here is you," I spat back. "How did you even get in here? " I shook my head, "Never mind, if there's anything you're good at, it's elbowing your way into a situation you don't belong in." I threw her arm out of my grasp, suddenly feeling filthy from being 3 feet near her. She stood back, staring at me in disbelief.

"This is how you treat your baby mama?" She stepped closer to me, her arm snaking around my neck, I pushed her off. I felt my stomach turn, my insides burning nearly as much as my cheek was.

"I want a DNA test before I claim anything." I shook her off of me and left the room, Sango and Miroku standing in the hall, near the open door. Sango looked down at the ground and moved away. Miroku followed suit shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Give me the keys." I held my hand out, my eyes on the door. He placed the keys into my hand and as I headed to the door I heard Sango turn on Kikyo.

"I really don't know how you got in here, but you and your "loose cannon" need to make for the door."

**Kagome POV**

"Why did I slap him?" I hit my head on the steering wheel, as I sat in a McDonald's parking lot. I had turned my phone off, and I had no idea how long I had been sitting here. The past couple of days played over and over in my head. I wanted to be mad at him still, for everything that he had done in the past, but the broken look in his eye…

"UGH!" My head connected with the steering wheel again. I let Sango's warning fall by the wayside; 'Don't get attached again'

"How do you stop something that's already happened?" I muttered to myself. I slunk down into my seat and closed my eyes, when a knock came at the window. I jumped out of my skin and looked up to see Sango's worried expression. I gestured, for her to get in as I unlocked the door.

"You alright K.K?" She asked as she got in.

"I'm confused. This was supposed to just be a simple game, make him like me, reveal myself, watch his jaw drop and dump him. In that order, I knew I wasn't over him but…"

"You didn't think he'd have a knocked up ex fiancé, and that he actually had real feelings for you then and now?"

I looked at her quizzically.

"Miroku and I were eavesdropping, I don't know why you looked shocked."

I looked at her for five seconds before we both broke out in laughter. We sighed and let silence take over.

"So, what's the game plan now, Song?"

"That's up to you, and him, I have my own developing issue."

My face twisted into confusion again, she nodded her head towards her car, which was parked next to mine, and I saw Miroku sitting in the passenger seat digging through her glove compartment. I smiled and shook my head.

"You've always had a bad habit of bringing home strays." I giggled

"Now aren't you one to talk?" She punched my arm playfully, her face turned serious "He doesn't know if the baby is his you know"

My head whipped to look at her, "You mean she cheated on him?" Sango nodded.

"Miroku told me. The whole time he was away on business, she went off with other women, but both he and Inuyasha seem to think that if she cheated with women, then men wouldn't be too far off. If you ask me, I wouldn't put it past the little dirty little…creature. She's so used up, it has to be like throwing a hotdog down an empty hallway. I mean, the baby could probably walk out when it's ready, with room to twirl a cane. Place a PS3 up there for it when it gets bored. You could-"

"Stop! Stop! Im dying!" I held my sides as I cracked up, pounding on the steering wheel. I sighed and settled into my seat, going back to my thoughts.

"So what's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, noting my mood change.

"I think more than anything, we need to talk." She nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking Miroku home, you can follow." I nodded back to her and cranked my car, ready to follow her.

**Inuyasha POV**

As soon as I stepped through the door, I dug through one of my bags and found a bottle of strong tequila and a shot glass. This was a day that only a bit of liver damage could possibly undo. I poured a bit into the glass and turned it up. I stared at the empty glass for a second.

"This is gonna take too fucking long." I muttered at it, before sliding the glass to the other side of the table and turned the bottle up taking three big gulps. I could almost immediately feel it.

"Aw, hell yeah, sake wasn't gonna get me anywhere" I sighed and went into the living room, bottle in hand and stared at the darkened screen of the TV. I knew those eyes were familiar. I still remember her standing up on that stage.

Drenched in leftovers, her eyes revealing streaks of her ivory skin underneath the muck. I couldn't admit it then. Couldn't tell her, that night we shared in her room…That night before graduation. I closed my eyes and I could see her nervous 17 year old face. Eager yet scared, she wanted to show me how she felt. I took five gulps from my bottle this time. I reached my hand to my back, I still had scars from the scratches she left on my back that night. Three more gulps. She told me I was her first. One more gulp. She told me she loved me. I sat the half empty bottle down on the table, feeling dizzy. It wasn't the alcohol that was getting to me. I sat my face into my hands and urged myself to breathe. I heard a car door slam and feet approach the walkway. Miroku must have finally found a way home. I sat there, not lifting my head as I heard keys jangle and unlock the door. I heard him come into the living room.

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk yet, and yes, we still have tequila left so don't worry about being able to get your dates wasted enough to sleep with…." I lifted my head and saw Kagome standing over me "You."

She gave an awkward smile and wave.


	13. Liquor and Resolutions

_I have a little A/N: I've been rereading the story and I've decided to go back and rewrite some of it to fix some of holes/ expand on what I already had. It really sounded like a kid trying to sound adult to me, haha. For the most part I just cleared up a couple plot holes. So if you want, you can go back and read what's changed and tell me of it's more cohesive, there's also a bit of an extended Kagome and Inuyasha scene… Woot! Lol Anyway, here's to another Chapter *raises glass*… (Don't worry, it's apple juice, 6 more months until I can drink…lol)_

**Chapter 13 – Liquor and Resolutions**

**Inuyasha POV**

I just stared at her. How did she get in? I looked behind her to see Miroku tiptoeing his way into his room. Sneaky bastard. I looked at her again, then at my bottle. I picked it up and took another hit from it. I could see her move closer from the corner of my eye.

"Is that healthy, to be drinking like that?"

I looked at her, placed the bottle to my lips, and turned it up again, my eyes on her.

"Fuck no," I turned away from her. "What? You wanna slap me for this too?" I tilted my head so she had a clear path to my cheek. "Come on, give it your best fucking shot, don't think I really felt it the first time."

"About that, I wanted to-"

I cut her off. "What? Apologize? Nah, I deserved it, trying to tell you how I really feel, trying to be honest with your ass. Fuck an apology."

Her awkward expression fell, and swiftly began to get red. She stormed up to me and snatched the bottle out of my hands. She took it and threw it against the wall; the sound of the glass shattering made me jump. She was visibly shaking and began pacing. I had a feeling I was about to get my drunk ass kicked. Miroku was forever banned from setting me up on blind dates.

**Kagome's POV**

Is he really serious right now? Here I am feeling bad that I slapped him and now he's mocking me. I stopped pacing and stomped back up to him and threw my purse at him. He wasn't going to degrade me anymore.

"You know what? You're right. Fuck an apology!" I screamed, my chest felt hot, my entire body was shaking. If only I had a knife. "You don't deserve one. I do." I felt dizzy. I was so sick of yelling. I wanted to choke him into oblivion. He was drunk, I was sure I could take him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to apologize to you? For what? You're the one who tried to seduce me, or whatever the hell your plan was." He looked over at the shattered bottle and pointed. "And that shit wasn't cheap!"

Just at that moment Miroku came running into the room and looked at the wall.

"If we could refrain from destroying rented property and wasting good liquor..."

"Get the hell out!" We shouted at him simultaneously. He ran out. I turned my anger back to Inuyasha.

"Are you really trying to play the victim here? After what you did to me?"

"It was THREE YEARS AGO! Let it go! I am so sick of hearing you say that. 'What you did this, what you did that' Get the fuck out with that!"

"How the heck am I supposed to 'let it go'? Let's forget the public humiliation for a minute. What happened the night before..." my voice wavered, my eyes began to burn. I couldn't believe the way he was acting. Like I was some random one night stand.

"You were the one who invited me in." He said quietly. He looked at the floor.

The tears spilled over. Was he serious right now? Didn't he just tell me he had feelings for me too, and kissed me? Was that a game as well, for old-time's sake? I threw my hands up and turned to walk out with at least a shred of dignity. I wasn't going to fight with him anymore. I wanted to break something, like his nose.

"Kagome, wait."

I turned to see Inuyasha getting to his feet.

**Inuyasha POV**

She stopped a couple feet from the door. I'd made her cry again. If I could, I'd punch myself for being such a complete fuck up. I got up and began to walk over to her. The movement was much harder than anticipated, guess that's what a damn near whole bottle of the good stuff will do to you. I tripped and fell face first on the carpet. She turned around and rushed over to help me up. She offered me her hand but instead I just sat up on the floor. She sat next to me, worry contorting her features.

"Are you okay?"

"You care?" I spat.

She glared at me and started to get up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"You know I really suck at this right?"

"Which one? Walking? Or not being a complete rectum?" She asked, looking at the broken glass five feet away. She sat her legs, straight in front of her, her hands in her lap.

I smiled. "Either one, depending on the time of day." I looked over at her. "You know I never knew you had such a potty mouth. Didn't know you had it in you, Higurashi."

"You've been pissing me off!" She half smiled, and pushed me. She shook her head, and her face got serious. "How long are you going to talk to me normally, before you start treating me like crap again?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I fucked up majorly. I-I made a mistake."

Why is it that I can only say these things when my blood alcohol is 3 times the legal limit? I know that ain't good for the liver.

She kept her distance, looking me in the eyes. "You're saying what you said before. Give me something new here. "

I rubbed my chin. "Kikyo, she was good for maybe a month and then I realized I was comparing her to you. She didn't have your dimples, that look you get when you're excited. Hell, she didn't claw at my back and say my name the way you did," Her face reddened at that. "I feel like I dumped all that shit in that bucket on the wrong woman, and Kikyo knows it..."

Kagome got quiet for a couple of minutes, and looked at the floor. She finally spoke, taking long pauses between each word. "What if, it is your child?"

I hadn't let myself to go there since last night. She cheated on me with a woman, so a man didn't seem so farfetched. I had convinced myself that the child couldn't be mine. The thought of being stuck to her life… I shuddered inside. "I don't know. She said she's four months, so the time line adds up but..."

"Four months? She didn't look like it." Kagome muttered.

I leaned back and lay on the floor, my hands over my face. I should have stayed in America or changed my damn name and moved to Ireland or Iran. Maybe not Iran, I'm sure a 6'3 silver haired, Japanese guy would stand out. Might even make headlines 'Where the Hell Did _This Guy_ Come From? Read more on page six!"

I felt a hand brush the hair from my forehead. I moved my hands to see Kagome still sitting up, looking down at me. Our eyes met for a while before she jerked away from me, going back to her previous pose.

"I don't get it." I spoke in a low voice.

"What?"

"Why you're still here? Why you haven't left?"

"Because," She re-crossed her legs and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "It's hard to let go of your first love."

As corny as her words may have been, I understood them. I scooted closer to her. From the corner of my eye I could see Miroku, peeking in at us. Nosy bastard. I gestured for him to leave. Instead he pointed at me and her and did his raunchy thrust again. I put a fist up at him. He gave his pedophile smile again and crept out of the apartment. I rolled my eyes as I ran my hands through her hair. I decided I might as well tell her while the alcohol was still working as a truth serum. I sat up.

"K-Kagome?"

"Hm?" She kept her eyes straight ahead.

"I-I-I meant what I said, you know, that time" I stuttered. Oh, what a failure I am.

"What are you talking about?" She turned

"I-I..." I sputtered. Oh, for fuck's sake spit it out! I mentally scolded myself. "I really do care about you." My face felt hot. That's all? Maybe I need something stronger to actually bring the words out. I looked at her awaiting her reply. If all else fails, blame it on the alcohol. I reassured myself.

She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"I care about you too."

We sat in silence. Maybe the truth wasn't so bad. But she had a good point. What if the baby was mine? Would it be wrong to want to stay with Kagome? I couldn't abandon my own kid, and I can just imagine the hell Kikyo would inflict upon Kagome's life. I had to be sure. I know there's a test Kikyo can take so we can know now. I wasn't about to spend the next couple months waiting to know if the Devil's daughter was having my kid.

"So what now?" Kagome asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Eh?"

"What happens now?"

I turned to her, and scratched my head and shrugged. It would be a lot easier to think if I wasn't so close to being totally wasted.

"I think I need to talk to Kikyo."

"Guess that means I should go." She said, standing up and retrieving her purse. I wanted to stop her but she was right. I nodded in agreement and got up. After finding my balance, I followed her to the door. We stopped in front of it.

**Kagome POV**

I stood, facing the door, trying to will my hand to turn the knob. For the first time in a while, I actually felt like everything was right in the universe, and I had to leave. After all the failed dates, and short relationships, I had come full circle and I never felt more content. But I couldn't just give into him. No, he has to work for it. I also had to make sure of what was going on with him and Kikyo; I didn't have to get burned twice before I learned my lesson. I turned to face him, and looked him in the face for five seconds. I gave an awkward wave.

"W-well, I'll see you?"

He nodded, slightly rocking on his heels. "Y-yeah, I'll uh, call you if something changes."

I rolled my lips in and made a popping sound. "Okay, then. Bye."

I turned the knob, but before I could go, I felt his arms wrap around me, I stopped dead in my tracks. Oooooh goodness, how many of his brain cells did that tequila kill. Maybe it just dissolved his pride for a moment. He placed his forehead on the back of my head.

"I promise I'll call."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I know." I pulled away, fighting the urge to hug him back, waved to him again, and began my walk to my car.

If there was one thing Inuyasha was good at, it was confusing the crap out of me. I decided to leave the knot of thoughts in my head, alone, and focus on untangling them when I got home. As I approached my car, I saw Kikyo standing there, staring me down like she had before. Really, Universe? I internally groaned as I approached her. Did she stick a GPS on one of us when we weren't looking? I finally approached her, stopping just short of 2 feet away from her.

"Wow. You really are a whore aren't you? Coming here to throw yourself on my man. God, you're pathetic."

"Oh, please. I just came here to drop off Miroku."

"You had to go in to drop him off?"

"He invited me in, not like it's any of your business." I moved to get into the car but she stepped in front of me. For a split second I wanted to punch her, it's not like anyone would blame me.

"Stay away from him." She said in a low dark voice, getting close to my face.

"You know, I think you're the pathetic one." I spat.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Chasing after someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you," I smirked, and got even closer my voice lowered "How much does it burn to know that every time your so called 'man' was inside of you," I got even closer to her "I, was in his head?" I moved back.

She stared at me, half stunned, half pissed beyond comprehension. I scooted past her, and got in my car feeling proud of myself. I could see her staring me down in my rear view window as I pulled off. Damn that felt good.

**End of Chapter 13**

**2 chapters without a yearlong wait in between? Miracles these days. Lol This Chapter was inspired by Marvin's Room by Jojo… Haven't heard it? Check it out!**


	14. Two Sides to Every Coin

Chapter 14- Two Sides to Every Coin

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, the love means a lot! Actually hearing from the people who read my story makes me excited to keep writing. Hence two chapters in one week! If I could thank you with homemade pound cake I would! So with that being said enjoy Chapter 14!_

**Kagome POV**:

As I turned the corner and after Kikyo disappeared from my rear view window, I heaved a breath of relief. I was half expecting a brick to go sailing into my car, aimed at my head. As I approached a stop sign, I broke out my victory dance. I squealed and flailed my arms. The Universe was a sly devil indeed. Here I was thinking that everything was going to hell in a hand basket, but not only had I burned the skin of Kikyo's ass, but Inuyasha hugged me! Oh God, he hugged me and kissed me all in one day. My victory dance was cut short by a sharp honk from behind me. Oh, right, I was driving. I waved apologetically to the car behind me, once again setting off for home. As I drove, I turned up the radio and began singing along with it.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know? You spin me out of control**

I wasn't sure about what would happen tomorrow, or even in a few hours for that matter, but I knew right now, I was Queen of the freakin' world.

**Rock my world into the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino!**

As the song ended, I pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car, I began mentally steadying myself for the onslaught of questions I knew Sango would throw at me. I also needed to take a dose of reality, the future wasn't promised. Happy Endings only really happen twenty percent of the time. Hollywood and children's books were so good at manufacturing them; we always think they're a wish on a star or a "first sight" away. As I began to walk up the driveway, I noticed Miroku's car. Wait, didn't I just take him home? I couldn't really recall him leaving everything between me throwing the bottle and Inuyasha saying he cared for me was a tad fuzzy. I guessed he came to tell Sango about my assault on that poor bottle. I walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Sang –Oh MYGOD!" I clapped my hands over my mouth as I caught Sango and Miroku… I can't even recount it. Just know, I was scarred… for LIFE. I ran back out and closed the door, my back to the door.

They had definitely taken 'getting to know each other' to a completely different level.

"Oh my soul!" I squealed again brushing the heebie-jeebies from my body. I never needed to know where Miroku's birthmark was.

**InuYasha's POV**

I found myself staring at the door for several minutes. For the first time in three years, I had her in my arms again. I had a taste of what I'd been missing, and damn, I wanted more. I shook myself out of my stupor and went into the kitchen and brewed some coffee to help bring me back to the land of the sober. No sooner had I finished the coffee, a small knock came at the door. 'Okay, really? We have a doorbell you know'. I mentally complained. Feeling a bit more stable than before, I stood up and shuffled to the door, swinging it open to find Kikyo standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, hell." I groaned. Is it sad that I was hoping for an Avon saleswoman? I wasn't in the mood for a fight. On second thought, those saleswomen could get pretty aggressive. I rolled my eyes, stepped back and held up my arm to allow her in.

She stomped in, without looking at me at all. She drug her feet as she made her way into the living room. 'Must be the hormones' I thought. I followed her into the living room and sat in a chair a good five feet away from her. I didn't know what mood would strike her next. She shifted and pulled something out of the cushion under her. She looked and at it and half scoffed half laughed. She turned it towards me. It was Kagome's ID. It must have fallen out of her purse when she threw it at me.

"So she really was here." She murmured, turning the ID back to herself. She looked up; spotting the broken glass I hadn't gotten around to cleaning yet.

"She do that?" She asked, the ironic smirk still playing on her lips. I nodded, scratching the back of my head.

As much as I didn't want to fight, this quiet Kikyo was too foreign to me. I had no clue what to say to her, I opened my mouth to try something but she held up her hand.

"I tried. I really did. Inuyasha, did you know that the first time I saw you I said to myself: Wow, that's the guy I want to marry." She looked to me, setting the ID on the coffee table, jerking her hand away like it burned her.

She looked at me, I shook my head. What was she getting at? This is starting to sound like a proposal.

"When you told me about the bet, I knew it was a horrible idea. I only said to go ahead with it, because I thought it'd make you happy." Her gaze was fixed on me, the tears were gone.

Again, what was she trying to say?

"I tried so fucking hard! Do you know how much it destroys a person to know that they're nothing more than a damn consolation prize? To know you're nothing more than a resemblance to the real thing? To- To know that you'll never fill the fucking hole she left?" Kikyo was sobbing now. "I-" She cut me off

"It felt good to be wanted for me. Someone looked at me and was attracted to me and it had nothing to do with the thoughts of what _was_," She breathed shakily. "I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm not sorry for seeking out real affection outside of a place where it doesn't exist."

Oh Crap, what do I do? …Holy hell, what had I done? For three years she knew where I really wanted to be. I'd wasted three fucking years of her life, because I was too damn stubborn to just say you're the wrong one, move on. If I was at a loss for words before, I was a complete mute now. I destroyed two women. One, had her heart ripped out and was left to stew in the pieces. The other spent so long trying to measure up and wound up simmering in bitterness until it overwhelmed her. She stood up and paced the length of the room.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said.

She shook her head. "Keep your apology. You've given me so many meaningless ones; I'm out of space for them. " She snapped.

Did all pregnant women get like this?

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be a fucking man for once!" She yelled.

"And by that you mean…?" I asked.

She pointed to her belly and then her ring finger. This chick must be nuts. I shook my head, and she glared at me with her arms crossed.

"W-what?"

"I'm not taking responsible for anything until I get the information I need." I said coolly, leaning back in my chair.

She raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed. Had she always been this big ball of attitude? I couldn't understand her. She was pissed at me for not loving her and yet she wanted me to marry her. I guess she'd rather be in a loveless marriage than have a kid out of wedlock. It made sense. The whole time we were in California she hadn't tried to go to school, and refused to get a job.

"What information?"

"Doctor. I want you to get a full blown checkup," She looked apprehensive but nodded. I breathed before I began the next sentence. "And I want a paternity test."

"You want a what now?"

"You heard me."

"You don't trust me?" She asked incredulously.

"Hell, fuck no! " I bellowed, sitting up. Extreme stupidity was cause for extreme cursing.

Where in the name of all that is good in this world did this chick come from? Crack Head Island? Miroku's list of horribly undateable women? Did she really think I was going to give up all my dreams, my entire life, to marry her and take care of this kid, without my bases being covered? Even if we had to go on Maury, I was going to find out whether or not I was the father of this child.

"And if I refuse?" She asked quietly, after an extended silence. She had taken her seat again, but hadn't dropped her arms.

I looked away from her, and tucked my lips in, shaking my head. I was still at a loss on that one. I mean, if I did just walk away I'd be taking what might be a 50/50 chance. If that kid came out with my eye color or something, and Kikyo decided I'd never play a part in his life… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Kikyo, if you're telling me the truth, then I really don't see why the test is such a big ass deal."

"Because you're insinuating I slept with another man. I told you that one time with Ayame, was the one and only time."

"And you expect me to believe that, no questions asked? Even after the way you just hesitated?"

She paused slightly at that, and then nodded her head.

"Not gonna happen."

"You're being an ass."

"And you're being an unbelievably delusional dumbass." I muttered.

"You want me to prove it to you? Then fine. I'll take the fucking test." She growled.

I looked up shocked. She was…

"You find the place, you make the appointment. I'll show." She grabbed her purse, and began to walk out, but stopped and turned back to the coffee table. She picked up Kagome's ID and threw it at me.

"Get ready to say good-bye to your little whore."

She walked out, my face still frozen. She agreed. I was sure I was going to have to fight more. She wouldn't agree so easily unless she was sure. All of a sudden, I wasn't feeling so sure things were going to go as planned.

**Kagome's POV**

After about 30 minutes had passed, or maybe more, I went back into the apartment. Sango's face was beyond red and avoided eye contact with me and Miroku was just looked smug. I fought my brain to not go back to those images.

"Uhh… Kagome?" Sango started.

"No, no. We will never speak of it again. It never happened." I stopped her.

"Never happened? Now come on Kagome, I was…" Miroku interjected.

"Eh! I said it never happened!" I squeaked covering my ears. I knew by the tone of his voice that if I let him finish he was going to say something that would make be puke up a lung.

Sango seemed to shake off her earlier embarrassment, and all too eagerly changed the subject.

"So, did you two get a chance to talk?" She asked me. I nodded and moved over to a chair, far away from the 'crime scene'.

"He said he needed to talk with Kikyo and that he would call me when he could basically." I shrugged.

"So everything is good? Even with the broken bottle?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I answered, after glaring at Miroku for ratting me out.

"Hmm." Sango mused as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"I know that face," I said grabbing a handful of chocolate out of the candy dish in our living room. "What are you thinking?"

"You."

I looked up her quizzically.

"K.K.," She started, moving closer to me. "Right now you look happier than you have since high school when he first asked you out, and honestly that scares me."

"I don't think I-"

Miroku interrupted me. "I get it. She's not trying to be a buzz kill, but she thinks you're flipping to the end of the book, without reading the middle."

"Guys, I know what can happen. I'm just-"

"Being Kagome," Sango finished. This was feeling like déjà vu. "You know what can happen, but you don't feel it. What you're feeling is how much you love him, Not how much it's going to break you if it turns out he is the father of that child, and decides to marry her.

This was déjà vu, I remember having this same conversation the night after I went on the first date with Inuyasha. I sighed. She was right. I had to come back from my cloud. I looked up at the clock. It was already 8. The day had passed so quickly, too quickly.

**Inuyasha POV:**

Right after Kikyo left, I found an OB/GYN online and set up an appointment. I also found a lab that would do SNP Microarray tests. I knew Kikyo would 3 bitch fits if I set up anything that involved a needle in her stomach. I sighed after I set an appointment there and leaned back in my desk chair. Tomorrow, bits of the truth would begin to fall into place. I wasn't so sure I wanted them.

**End of Chapter 14**

_A/N: Little Disclaimer: I do not own the song Domino by Jessie J (The song Kagome was singing in the beginning of the chapter) nor do I mean any offense to Avon saleswomen or actual inhabitants of Crack Head Island._


	15. Shark In The Water

Payback Is A…

**A/N: Hey guyses, just want to say once more, how much I appreciate the reviews and love! You really know how to make a young adult feel special, tehe. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the usual because I could have been evil and make a really evil cliffhanger, but instead I just kept going. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15 Shark in the Water

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Oh shut the hell up, you ass." I hissed at my alarm clock as I sent it flying across the room.

I didn't need that heap of junk telling me what time it was. I hadn't slept for more than thirty minutes, before waking up. Each time I tried to close my eyes I saw Kagome. If it wasn't her it was Kikyo holding a baby I couldn't quite see. If it wasn't that then it was Miroku the brain parasite, and that fucking hip thrust, which in itself was enough to make me stay awake for the rest of my life. I had two hours to get ready for the OB/GYN appointment. I sighed and pushed myself up off my back into a sitting position. Before I could get off my bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Goooood morning, Princess!" Miroku greeted, gliding into my room like an overly extravagant drag queen. "How are you feeling this wonderful morning?" He sauntered across the room, holding out a cup of coffee with a flourish.

I scowled at him. What kind of fuckery was this?

"I aint drinkin' that shit. Whatever you're high off of, I'm positive you laced my coffee with it." I got up and walked past him, going over to my closet to grab a pair of jeans and a clean shirt for the day.

He sighed, and walked up beside me and handed me the coffee again.

"It's not laced with anything you Pissy Pansy. I knew you probably didn't get much sleep so I brought you some coffee, you're going to need some kind of energy today."

I relented, taking the coffee this time. Miroku maybe the Ultimate Dumbass, but he had my back. I uttered 'thanks' and made a show of sniffing it before drinking it. I had a feeling I was going to need 8 more of these to get ready for the day. I almost wished it was laced with crack, nothing wakes you up like a drug high…not that I'd know.

"So what's the game plan for the day?" He asked leaning up against the wall nearest the door.

"Kikyo's going to meet me at the doctor's office, get checked out, and then after we get the okay, we're off to the lab office that does the testing." I felt the words coat my tongue like desert sand and not even the coffee was doing much to counter it.

"Want me to go with?" He asked.

"So you can make every female nurse we encounter uncomfortable with your 'I know a needle that is much bigger than that one' line? Hell no."

He laughed. "Suit yourself. You know you love my icebreakers." He moved off of the wall, and began walking towards the door. "You might want to get moving there, and don't spend too much time practicing your broody shower scene or you'll be late."

As he walked out I threw a pillow at him, nailing him in the head. Ignoring his cursing, I picked up my discarded alarm clock and checked the time. I had an hour and thirty minutes left to get dressed and make the twenty minute drive to the office. Fuck my life. This was going to be a long day.

**Kagome's POV**

It didn't take long after my conversation with Sango and Miroku for me to come crashing down through the cloud I had perched myself on in an overly zealous manner. I found myself staring at the wall or ceiling most of the night. I just kept thinking about one sentence fragment that came out of Sango's mouth. 'Not how much it's going to break you if it turns out he is the father of that child, and decides to marry her.' I hadn't even come across that thought seriously before then. It would make sense. The first time he would decide to be a decent human would be when he figures out he wants to be a dad. I just wanted to choke him, even though he hadn't really done anything yet. Or maybe I just – I don't know.

"Ahh! Kagome!"

I jumped at the sight of my name and looked up to see the omelet I was cooking had morphed into a black mass of charred remains, spewing out plumes of smoke. Oh crap, I did come into the kitchen to make breakfast didn't I? Sango ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher and turned the stove off and sprayed it down.

"What the hell K.K?" She squeaked, out of breath, feeling around her chest for her heartbeat.

"It wasn't on fire; you didn't need the extinguisher you know." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Ruh-Roh, bad time for jokes, I see. I gulped and backed up; she had that 'mom look' in her eye. You know that look; they give right before they smack you upside the head and send you to your room.

"You could have hurt yourself, zoning out like that." She turned and began to take the pan off of the stove. I snaked my hand around my neck, my eyes glued to my feet.

"I know, I just- I didn't sleep much, or well."

"So, you set the place on fire? Yeah, I'm totally following the logic." She sniped.

"It wasn't a fire, a little smoke never killed anybody." I muttered. She raised an eyebrow. "Or, maybe it…has. Totally beside the point."

"What is the point here?" She half laughed. This conversation was beginning to have stoner written all over it from my end.

"That I'm freaking out here." I sighed, making my way to the dining room table. I sat in a chari, propping my head up on my hands, feeling my face droop into the most pathetic puppy dog pout ever.

"Tell me something I haven't noticed." She replied, still in the kitchen still tending to my mess.

"Got any plans in that manipulative brain of yours?"

"One." She answered walking to the table sitting in the chair next to me.

I looked at her eagerly.

"Patience."

"I asked for a profound plan. What you gave me, was flaming dog crap in a bag on my porch. You understand the disappointment right?"

"No, what I gave you was the truth. You want him as bad as you make it seem, then cut the whining, stop moping, and be there for him," She knocked my head out my hands, which was tooootally uncalled for, ow! "Sitting around in 'Pity Me Mode' isn't going to get you anywhere. All you can do is wait for the truth. Until then, prove to him how much better you are than Bitchzilla. You can't freakin' change what is and what isn't and trying to do so is just going to drive you nuts. Plus, we still have 5 months on this lease, and I'm not living with Madame Droopy Face."

Still rubbing the area she smacked, I nodded. As much as I hate to admit it, especially after the physical assault she had a point. If I kept up this routine, at the very least we'd wind up being homeless. I can be clumsy enough without the added distraction of pouting. Besides, sitting around like this would just prove Kikyo had beaten me again. I wasn't exactly sure if Inuyasha was really someone worth fighting for given our track record, but I knew how I felt around him, and that was something I wasn't just going to give up on. Whether that made me pathetic or not remained to be seen.

"So, do you know what time he'll be back home?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"That's my girl." She smiled, as though she had just read my mind.

**Inuyasha's POV**

As I rounded the corner I pulled up in front of a large building. It was a lot fancier than I thought it would be. Well it could be one of those dingy buildings that would have you scrambling for a tetanus shot if you simply stared at the damn thing for too long. I parked, grabbed my phone and wallet, and got out of the car after cutting the engine. I looked at the time as I started my trek towards the front door. It was 10:30, meaning we had about five minutes to get upstairs and signed in. Kikyo should be around here by now. Maybe she was already upstairs. She had better be here, if she didn't show she was going to get her ass – figuratively of course, kicked. I opened the door and hit the button on the elevator to take me to the fourth floor. As soon as the doors opened, I looked up and found myself face to face with the object of my thoughts.

"Inuyasha! There you are, you're late." Kikyo ended the sentence with her trademark, arm crossing. Seriously, she might as well put a label on that reads: I'm a pouty teenager in a woman's body. Good grief, not even my mental cut downs are any good when I haven't slept.

"We have five minutes." I stifled a yawn and stepped in to elevator, mentally cursing the other elevator for not being the first to open.

"Yeah, because five minutes would totally be enough to fill out all the paper work and the questionnaire and the ID check that you have to do on your first visit. That along with paying for the appointment."

I scoffed and turned to look at her. "You seriously have to do all of that just to basically have someone look between your legs? Especially paying, you obviously swing those hinges open for free or we wouldn't even be here like this."

Kikyo gave me a stern look, her face reddening; she then slightly jerked her head over to three other people who were in the elevator with us. I turned to them with a grim smile.

"It's true you know, she has the libido of an unneutered dog in the spring."

She stared at me incredulously. As soon as the doors slid open she stormed out of the elevator causing me to roll my eyes. I needed more coffee if I was going to be dealing with her today, as I stepped out I heard the muttering of the other elevator occupants, I turned to them once again.

"Don't judge me. She started it." I defended myself just as the doors slid closed again.

I began walking in the direction Kikyo took off in, and came face to face with a set of glass doors that were much heavier than they looked. As I walked into the waiting room they led me into, I saw Kikyo in a corner. She looked two parts pissed, two parts upset. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Keep you fucking apology, I don't want it." Kikyo hissed in a low voice, I sat down next to her.

"I never said I was going to apologize. I'm not sorry for what I said. It's true and you know it. Let's just get through this appointment, then the next, and then you can go off and rant about how horrible I am."

She looked at me for long while, shaking her head. I swear she had a degree in Delusion and minor in Irritation of the Masses. We both sat for a while before a nurse in dinosaur print scrubs came out and called for Kikyo. We both stood up and she gave me a warning look. The entire waiting room had their eyes on us. Nosy bastards.

We went into the back, where they took her height, weight, and all of the usual checkup stuff, before we were sent into a room to wait on the doctor.

"You don't have to be here." Kikyo whispered, after I shifted uncomfortably in my chair for the fifth time, half wishing Miroku was here to make his needle joke.

"Yes I do." I answered, not looking at her. I wasn't so much here for moral support as I was to get the truth, straight from the doctor's mouth. I couldn't trust Kikyo, not knowing the vendetta she held against me. I had to be here. After 3 more minutes of insufferable silence the doctor came in, obviously feeling the tension that electrified the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ayame… Oh my."

My head snapped up, my eyes widened. Well, who knew complete and utter shock would be such a good substitute for coffee.

"What the hell? You're a fucking doctor, here of all places?" I was up out of my seat before I knew it.

Kikyo's jaw was basically touching the floor.

"I-I, uh, D-Dr. Cox called in sick, and didn't want to cancel the appointment so I'm covering for her today. She said if the patient was really four months along then we shouldn't, uh, w-wait." Her voice began to waver as my glare intensified.

"How the hell did you come all the way from California to here?"

"I was over there for a seminar, I c-came right back after um…" She trailed off.

I shook my head, it was like all the baggage I tried to leave in America decided to pack itself, and follow me anyway. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Is there anyone that can do this?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The other two doctors are booked. I'm the only one available until 2."

"Which is the same time as the other appointment." I laughed wryly. "Fine, do what you have to do."

"W-well since this is your first appointment here, I'm going to need both your medical histories, a blood test on Kikyo, a pap smear, as well as an ultrasound and you'll be able to hear the heartbeat for the first time-."

"Doc," I spat out the title like the bad feelings would go with it. "You lost me at pap smear."

"Well it's when, uh, we check the cervix for any cellular change, primarily for any infections that could harm the baby."

I shook my head, more information than I needed. "Just do what you have to do."

Ayame nodded and walked over to Kikyo and began to ask her questions about her medical history, then mine. I zoned out as she called in a nurse to bring in a cup for a urine sample and a blood test. It seemed just a little bit too suspicious that Ayame was suddenly not only here at this doctor's office, but that she somehow managed to be the one working on Kikyo. I'd have to keep my eye on the two of them, for all I knew Kikyo called her and arranged all of this after I told her where we'd be going. Maybe if I had actually known Ayame's last name when I picked this place, I could have found a different place to go.

"Inuyasha?" My head jerked from the clouds as I turned to see Ayame holding a bottle, a giant machine that resembled a computer had been wheeled in.

"Would you like to look at the ultrasound?"

Without fully realizing I had, I nodded and moved over to where the two were. I had never seen an ultrasound anywhere other than TV, I could hear my heart pounding now. I had no idea what I was going to see. Ayame pulled Kikyo's shirt over her stomach. It was the first time I had actually seen it sans a shirt, it was tightly round, but still rather small. She was obviously pregnant. Ayame squirted the contents of the bottle onto Kikyo's stomach, taking the remote looking part of the machine and placed it on her stomach. The quiet room filled with sound. The sound of the baby's heart. Before I was mentally prepared, a small blob appeared on the screen, moving, squirming, shaking, and possibly mine.

"Well looks like you're about 18 weeks."

4 months. Fuck.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Ayame smiled up at me and Kikyo. Kiyko nodded eagerly, her face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

I couldn't untangle the range of emotion I was feeling. That baby could be mine. 18 weeks meant 4 months. This kid was created 4 months ago, that was the last time…

"It's a girl."

**End of Chapter 15**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try to update soon! A lot of my old high school friends are in town, along with me applying for jobs and trying to get my classes straight for Fall Semester… Oy. Anyway, thank you all for reading!**


	16. Toeing the Finish Line

**Chapter 16: Toeing the Finish Line**

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

Civil war had been declared in my stomach. The knots that had formed earlier, were tightening as I sat in my car. I could practically hear my growing headache pound in my ears, my irritation growing with each second. I took a breath and looked up at the building I had just parked in front of. It was a plain tan colored building with modern windows and a brick roof. I scoffed at it. How the hell could something so plain and average make me feel like I wanted to puke my intestines out? How long would it take to speed home, pack my shit and get the hell out of Dodge? As I sat, I felt a low growl bubble in my throat exploding alongside the force of my fist smashing against my steering wheel, dashboard and radio. I let out a ragged breath before I pulled my self together, and going all Charlie Sheen drinking "Tiger's Blood" on my car, wasn't going to change a thing. Ignoring my now red and throbbing knuckles I got out of the car and started for the building.

"Something tells me this is really gonna suck ass." I muttered to myself as I pulled the door open. I felt my body coat itself in goosebumps as I stepped inside, it was hard to tell whether they came from the deep freezer rivaling temperature or the smug look Kikyo gave me once we noticed each others presence, as she sat underneath a poorly drawn imitation of Bowser. How fitting.

She looked over at the clock then back at me with an exaggerated smile.

"You're actually on time to this one? Your daughter is sooo proud." She oozed pompousness, making a show of rubbing her belly.

"Fuck off, wench." I grumbled plopping down into a hard plastic seat on the opposite side of the waiting room.

"Now, now, my little Inu, is that anyway to speak to the mother of your child?"

I responded with a glare.

"I'm not speaking to the mother of my child, I'm speaking to an overly arrogant, manipulative ass."

She chuckled wryly. If she was a dude and not pregnant, I'd body check her in a New York minute. The Ultrasound was just hours ago but she had managed to force in four months worth of little digs and insults. Hadn't she made my life hell already? What fucking right did she have to talk to me like shit?She was the one who cheated. Before I could finish my daydream of a me punching the hell out of a manly version of Kikyo, a stocky nurse in pumps that looked like the kind that come with one of those slutty Halloween costumes came scuttling into the waiting room.

"Mr and Mrs. Takahashi?" Her overly painted lips, twisted into a frown.

I felt the blood in my veins boil as I turned from the woman to Kikyo. I couldn't fight the aggravated snarl that surfaced. The stocky nurse backed up a little , sensing something was about to go down

"Why in the motherfucking hell did you use _my _last name?"

She chuckled as she got out of her chair and waddled over to me before reaching out and placing a hand on my cheek. "Because, it'll be true soon enough."

"What the hell makes you think that I would ever even consider marrying your psychotic ass?!" My voice got louder than I intended it to, and I saw one of the nurses come scurrying from the back.

"Is everything okay here?"

Kikyo turned with a smile, bouncing over to the woman, obviously extremely pleased with my outburst.

"Everything is just fine, someone's just a little wound up is all."

The three of them disappeared into the back leaving me to stew in my irritation.

These results can't come fucking fast enough.

**Kagome's POV**

If there was anyone who could knock some sense into me it was Sango, albeit I wish it didn't have to be so literal this time around. If Inuyasha and I were really going to clear the air between us and get beyond high school matters, then I would have to create an atmosphere that would help us get there. As soon as I helped Sango clean up my mess in the kitchen we called Miroku so he could help put our plan into action.

"So what devious imaginings am I getting myself involved in today?" He asked as he made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Nothing devious today, quite the opposite actually." Miroku looked at me, his interest clearly piqued. "I want to recreate our reunion. Minus all the mystery and debauchery."

Sango chimed in. "We were thinking she could wear that same outfit, make the meal that we never sat to eat, but just make it a more intimate - not the kind of intimate you're thinking Mr. Dirty - environment."

Miroku nodded, soaking up the idea. "And why do you need me for this?"

"Because we don't have keys to the apartment."

"And what do I get out of this?" He raised an eyebrow at Sango. I felt my eye twitch as those memories slowly began to resurface. He wasn't going to mention-

"You get to keep your family jewels, now are you going to help us or not?" Sango cut off my thoughts.

He pouted a little before nodding in agreement, confirming that he'd help. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face; maybe we'd finally get a chance to just enjoy each others company, minus flying glass and nearly ripping each other to shreds.

* * *

**InuYasha's POV**

By the time I pulled into my driveway the sun had set. I had lost track of time sitting in the parking lot at the clinic. The test hadn't taken anymore than an hour and now five business days I'd have my answer. For some reason after I'd told Kikyo to 'fuck off' about seven more times, my mind had just gone blank. Maybe I fell asleep, who the hell knows, I just knew that when I looked up again, the sun was vanishing behind a cluttered array of buildings nearby. I pulled the key out of the ignition and walked up to my door, only to hear music. I stepped back and checked the address making sure I was at the right door.

"Oh, great. I bet Miroku is in there seducing some poor blindly drunk female. Hopefully it isn't some 6 foot transvestite named Amanda again." I grumbled to myself as I recalled the look of terror on his face as Amanda's voice dropped when I pointed out her Adam's apple. I half grinned as I unlocked the door. I was prepared to avert my eyes and haul ass to my room when I walked right into Kagome, who was all dolled up.

"Hey." She smiled up at me.

"Uh, hey?" I answered, taking in her skin tight outfit and my surroundings, someone had turned my manly apartment into a 'Bath and Body works' convention. There were candles everywhere of varying scents, music which seemed much quieter somehow on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

She took my arm and led me further inside replying only with a smile.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I pulled him towards the living room of his apartment where Sango and I had a playlist of the music we heard the first night at the club playing. I put my arms around him and began to dance, slowly swaying with the music. He stumbled alongside me, missing what little grace he possessed. It took a while before he finally gave in and put his arms around my waist and took the lead. I put my head against his chest, losing myself in the moment. It was the first time since I'd seen him again that we weren't fighting, yelling, or just looking at each other awkwardly. Our guards were down and things were actually fine. Oh, the universe wasn't going to like this one.

"You never answered my question,"InuYasha mumbled. I looked up at him, confusion etched into my brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to start over. When we met again it was under some...sketchy circumstances. And each time we met up after that we just seemed to argue so I thought that maybe if we started over things wouldn't be so laced with tension all the time."

I felt a half-laugh rumble through his chest. "Naive way of thinking, but it works."

"Naive?" I asked, trying not to feel offended, but it was a tad harder than I though it would be.

"Yeah, I mean, how on earth is one good moment going to erase all the bullshit?"

I pulled away from him, exasperated at his pessimism. "Can't you just be content with the little bit of peace I'm trying to create here?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, peace in the middle of a fucking war." He scoffed at me before plopping down on the couch, rubbing his face. I looked at him for the first time that night, if I thought he had circles underneath his eyes before, he was seriously carrying some luggage under them now.

I sighed, realizing how stupid this idea was. Here he was going through a real- life Maury episode and I'm standing here in this get-up and a smile. I mean really, what did I think a bunch of candles and music was going to do? I turned off my iPod and began going around to blow out all of the candles that littered the apartment.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see InuYasha looking over the back of the sofa at me.

"Leaving." I replied, continuing the cancellation of my mission.

"Why?"

"Because, this entire idea was dumb." I kicked my heels off, ready to go replace them with the flats I had near the door. "Miroku already promised to get rid of the candles later, so don't worry about them. Just remember not to ask what he's going to do with them later."

"Wait." I felt a slight tug on my arm and looked behind me to see InuYasha standing behind me,reminding me of a big awkward puppy.

"You don't...have to go. You can stay. I want you to. If you want to, that is."

"No, you need to sleep." I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon." He laughed dryly.

Before I could think of another reason to object, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I really do want you to stay. It'd be really nice if you did, but I have one question before you answer."

I nodded.

"If you stay, what does that mean... f-for us?" He stuttered, It was hard to get a good look at his face, after blowing out so many candles but I was almost sure his face resembled tomato soup.

I took a breath before answering his question, it was something I had been going over and over again in my head since this entire Kikyo thing came into play. It may sound stupid to anyone else but no matter what happened, I wanted to be there for him. Guess that makes me a weak dumbass. I reached out and touched his face and before he had a chance to protest I pressed our lips together. This may make me a weak dumbass, but no one could accuse me of being a coward.

* * *

**A/N: It's really been a while. I didn't think it would take me so long to get this chapter out, but Fall Semester has been hell. Blame Anatomy, Child Psychology and my cousin's wedding. I'm hoping the next chapter which is supposed to be the last one, will be out soon, but no promises. Thank you all for being patient and not crucifying me. As always, critiques and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
